Scraps, Scripts, Profiles, etc
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: Any extras people might want to see. Like Profiles for Role Plays, and scrap Scripts most likely will be used later on in stories , anything else, etc....
1. Flugel PROFILE

Super Smash Brothers Ultimatum (Role Play) - Profile: Flugel ~~~~~~ Synopsis

From: .hack//Link for PSP. Schicksal's Leader and a hacker (in .hack.  
Description

Name: Flugel (Sogabe Ryuuji in Reality) (and stupid titling, haha)  
Gender: Male Age: 29 Video game: .hack//Link (PSP)  
Purpose of Fighting: I don't know... To take down Kite, I guess.  
Quote: "But there is something no one can defeat, no matter how strong they are. Do you know what that is? TIME!"  
Weapon of Choice: Brieler Roessle (Sorta like a gun)  
Powers and Abilities: Data Drain (Drain the opponents HP/Reset Level/Capable of Freezing), Freeze Time (Freezes Time), Re-wind Time (Rewinds time), PC Alter (Alters a PC, duh...), Hack (hacks something, might be an item)  
Appearance:  
Altered Form: Image Original Form: Image Flugel appears as a grown man with a golden monocle covering his right eye. Initially he had long, white hair, and wore armored boots and a black trench coat adorned with clocks. After being Data Drained by Kite, his character has black hair, and wears only a dress shirt, slacks, suspenders, and tie. A single clock remains on the side of his collar. Because members of Schicksal use altered PCs, it is assumed this is how Flugel's character looked before it was altered. He wields a clock-themed gun called "Brieler Roessle" and is often seen chewing candy.  
Personality: Flugel has a carefree attitude, he doesn't seem to mind many things, but when he's interested in something, he shows more determination than anyone in Schicksal. Often makes other member of Schicksal, Metromone, mad. Sometimes shows leader characteristics.  
Bio: Who knows. But, he is one of the Schicksal hired by CC Corp. in .hack//Link as a hacker by the head of CC Corp. One of the most practiced in the group, holds number one of the group. Analyzed about 3 Years prior to Link. A Member of "The World, Revision X" (The World: RX). In Twilight Knights: After suddenly appearing inside of The World R:X, Tokio finds himself caught in the middle of a battle between Kite and Flugel. During the fight, Kite uses his Data Drain to change Flugel back into his normal PC body, however, Flugel counterattacks with a freezing spell, freezing Kite for the time being. He spends most of his time in the Schicksal HQ, monitoring Tokio's progress. Blocks off the Akashic Records, the source of the ability to stop and go back in time.  
History: After the End of the Twilight One, Dark Aura, in Link, the Akashic Records ended up tearing the worlds apart. Everyone ended up in another world. Flugel found himself in "The Void". Fights with everyone trying to find a way back. 


	2. Kite Shinimari PROFILE

ROLE-PLAY CHARACTER PROFILE

Kite Shinimari

~An "Alteration" of the Character from the .hack Series. I play him in the Role-Play "Shugo Chara Highschool" on RolePlayGateway (RPGateway). I changed some things to be easier for me to play, lol (also, I created a Sur-name, XD)~

Synopsis:

A cute High School boy. He seems to be a cheerful guy and has many friends, and seems to be sick. But... He seems to be hiding something...

Description:

~~~Name: Kaito Irazaki Shinimari (no, he is NOT related to Amu, I made the last name up)  
~Guardian Charas: Orcu (Power of Archery), Reizumi (Power of Dual Blades), Mizu (Power of Twilight), Reno (Power of Knives)  
~Nickname: Kitie (By Female Friends usually)  
~Preferred: Kite ~Age: 15 ~Sex: Male ~Sexual Orientation: Heterosexuality (also Prefers younger girls)  
~Height: 5'4 ~Weight: about 100 (guess)  
~Build: Frail (but is good at sports, frail is due to being sick)  
~Eyes: Pale Blue ~Hair: Hair color is a bit darker than Sky Blue, or a bit tied in greenish (maybe light blue-green). Has many spikes around the place, in front of face (in the middle of eyes), out the sides, out in back too (which also stretches up a bit), and in front of ears. Hair stretches up more in Archery Form. Also: Spiky and spikes seems to be thick and together in places. Hair is also lighter around hat area and darker near the ends.  
~Tattoos and Scars: Scars on right hand and left hand (left hand one is covered by glove). Has tattoos in Dual Blade Form, two tattoos on his cheeks. They are red triangles, then it's a triangle of skin, no tattoo, than it's another triangle, again red. In Archery Form, there are tattoos around scars and no tattoos on cheeks in Normal Form and Twilight Form as well.  
~Hobbies: Part of Archery Team. Also member of the Soccer Team. Enjoys practicing fighting as well, has a pair of wooden twin blades, and a set of bow and arrow. Has many soccer trophies and archery trophies from earlier in life. How he participates with skill is unknown, because he is suffering from disease.  
~Abilities/Skills: Expert in Archery. Well-rounded in fighting with two blades. Great soccer player. Though it is unknown at this time, inside he holds three Guardian Charas, but is expected to have another one, which will open someday. He is good at aiming with anything and will hit his target.  
~Personality: Very straightforward. He also has a cheerful personality, which is a good reason why he has so many friends. Though polite to strangers he shows a rather witty sense of humor to those he's close with. He is the type of person who will stop whatever he's doing to help somebody who's in trouble. Even though he is sick, he always keeps up a cheerful personality.  
~Serious Problems/Flaws/Addictions/Disorders/Disabilities: He is suffering from an unknown disease which affects how he can participate. But, because of his skills and will, he has been put in normal classes like everyone else. When someone asks about it, he just looks down, and does not answer the person. He only opens up to good friends. He has never been in serious trouble, but has been caught multiple times for sneaking out. He also has a bad habit of trying to make a joke at a serious time.  
~Place of Birth: Unknown. But, most likely around the school area.  
~Now Lives: In a Dorm in School Area.  
~Relationship History: None with a girl, he, though, has been asked out many times with girls. He rejected all of them, he says he has yet to find the "perfect" girl for him.  
~Family: In contact with a rich family. Nothing is known about his mother or father. He has a little sister named Sakia who attends the school Amu Hinamori attended. She always visits him in the dorm and tells on him for every little thing. Kite also has a Grandma who also lives around the school, Kite visits her frequently. But, he seems to have a healthy relationship with his Grandma and Sakia.  
~Other Remarks: Well-rounded in sports and has high scores in school (high grades).

~Transformations - Personality~ Orcu - Archery Soul - Bravery Reizumi - Sword Dancer - Carefree Mizu - Eternal Twilight - Compassionate Reno - Stealth Ninja - Quiet

Personality:

Can be very straightforward.  
Cheerful usually.  
Can be shy, depending on the situation.  
Has a sense of humor to those he is close to.  
Polite to strangers too.

Equipment:

~Regular:  
School Uniform Black Undershirt Necklace Wooden Dual Swords Wooden Bow Boots

~Archery Soul:  
Long Jacket Two Belts Black Silk Pants Boots Hat Bow Arrows

~Sword Dancer:  
Baggy Shirt Baggy Pants Three Belts Gloves Dual Swords Charm Boots

~Eternal Twilight:  
Samurai Shirt Long Pants Twilight Bracelet The Epitaph of Twilight: Daybreak Gloves Boots Long Belt

~Stealth Ninja:  
Ninja Outfit Mask Net Chain Knives/Kunai Shuriken 4-Edged Shuriken Bombs Traps Ninja Shoes

History:

Kite is a rich boy. He was raised by butlers and maids, he knows almost nothing about his parents, except they want him to follow the business in production of electronics and ways to enhance the ways of living. He does not want to live that life. He wants to live a life he cannot "normally" live, live with characteristics beyond him, but are him, his "Would-be Self." His sister Sakia is greater with electronics than him, he wants her to follow the business, so he can do his own things. 


	3. Kotoko Soriumi PROFILE

Soul Eaters of Eluria - Character Profile: Kotoko Soriumi ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Synopsis

The Sweet Girl and Student of Death Weapon Meister Academy Description

With orange hair and dark ends, Kotoko seems to be a sweet girl. Two ends of hair stick up on the top of her head. On the side of her head, she has two darkish blue ribbons. She also wears a headband of the same color that stretches downward. She usually wears the same school uniform as Reiki, meaning she is also from Iwadotai City and attended school there. She wears a sky blue ribbon around her neck. Like Reiki, she wears a dark blue girl school uniform with white ends. She has a sky blue tied with a white tie, too. On the ends of both hands, she wears gloves with white ends as well. She also wears two black bracelets at the end of each hand by the gloves. She also wears the same skirt as Reiki that is medium sized and is white and blue patterns. Most of her legs are bare and she is a bit paled skin. She wears short stockings with white on each end and are black. Her boots are also the same as Reiki's, they are leather brown with whiter ends,  
Personality

Kotoko is a sweet girl and has a caring personality. When enemies threaten her friends and family, she tries to stop the attackers with words and tries to persuade them to stop attacking. She rarely uses her weapon because of her personality, but when forced to, she will pull her Sword-Staff out. She is still young, and she has many friends at Death Weapon Meister Academy. Her best friend and partner is Michiri Sokozawwa. Kotoko is always willing to meet new people and make friends with them. She also seems to have a strong trust in her friends. Almost no matter the situation, she will always be very calm about it and will always try to stop enemies.  
Equipment

In battle, unlike Reiki, Kotoko does not wear her school uniform. In battle, she wears an outfit similar to samurai. Her sleeves reach down very long and has long pants. She has a big belt around her waist, which is held up by blue ribbons. The outfit is a dark blue and has red lining. The outfit is decorated in many symbols along with those related to her Spirit, Yumushima of the Calm Light. Her weapon is a Staff with Sword edges (Sword Staff). The staff is red lined with blue. The sword edges are made of silver, also with symbols. In her released form, she wears armor similar to Reiki's. It's orange aromor with chest plating, arm guards, leg guards, big boots, long gloves, a helmet like Reiki's, a communicator, and a hatch to put her Sword Staff. This form does, however, not have wings like Reiki.  
History

Kotoko has a very scary background for someone like her. When she was younger, she was born in the poor part of Iwadotai City. The area at the time was very corrupt and had a lot of crime. Kotoko's died around the time of her birth for an unknown reason. Kotoko never knew her mother and her father was very distant. It was revealed at the time, that people teased her because she has a Spirit Mark on her right hand. Even at the time, the mark was very matured and was big. It was speculated by officials that she was one of the few people's who's spirits from the previous life were transferred on, even after death. Another life... During her childhood, Kotoko only had a few friends, with two being Reiki Shutuagi and Ryou Misaki. Kotoko used to be very afraid to be in the rich areas of town, where Reiki and Ryou lived. When her father was killed, Kotoko was transferred to Death Weapon Meister Academy to be trained for her powers and abilities. In the academy, Kotoko was more accepted by other students and she made many friends there. Then... the day Reiki appeared there, she was surprised as she ever will be... 


	4. Michiri Sokozawwa PROFILE

Life of a Meister - Profile: Michiri Sokozawwa ~ Synopsis

A well-trained Weapon, transforms into a Sycthe. Currently does not have a partner.  
Description

Name: Michiri Sokozawwa Age: 16 Looks: Long brown hair tied in two and the top of her head. A medium sized girl. Wears a samurai's outfit except wears three belts around the waste. Keeps two charms around. She also wears big boots.  
Abilities: Can transform into a Scythe. Well-rounded in hand-to-hand combat as well. Very fast at running and capable of soul lengths, not fully capable.  
Partner: None at time (original partner is missing.  
Status: Weapon (Dreams to be a Death Scythe.  
Original Character ~Currently looking for a new meister as original partner Kotoko is missing~ Personality

Usually cheerful, occasionally is rude to friends, only when something has happened.  
Equipment

Wears a samurai outfit with three belts that looks similar (difference being one is emerald, one is sapphire, and one is ruby). Transforms into a scythe decorated in emblems and a variety of jewels.  
History

A strong Weapon and a good friend.  
Was on a mission with her Meister, Kotoko Soriumi, but during events of the mission, Kotoko went missing.  
Cheerful to others and is currently looking for a new meister and her old one. 


	5. Reiki S Bleach Character PROFILE

BLEACH Character Information:

~~Introduction:  
~Name: Shutuagi, Reiki (Shu-tu-agi, Rei-ki)  
~Nicknames: Rei-chan by Many of the other Boys ~Age: 350 (35)  
~Species: Shinigami (Soul Reaper)  
~Gender: Female ~Sexual Orientation: Straight ~Birthday: December 4th ~Life Story: When she was born, she grew up in a rough life. Her family was poor during her time during the living. When she was born, her mother died of a disease, which didn't pass on to Reiki... Her father was very suicidal but never succeeded in killing himself till Reiki was 15 Years Old where he took Reiki's Life, and his own... Reiki had no silibings, she was an only child. During her time in the Living, she made friends with a boy named Kyoya Otori. He was killed by an unknown rouge prior 1 Year Reiki's Death. According to her Diary, he was a rich boy who's Family was being chased down by a Rouge Assassin. His entire family was killed, then eventually him... Reiki enjoyed his company when he was around and not running away. When he was killed, he utterred his thought to be last words, "We'll... We will... Meet again...." Reiki last told him he was crazy, but her really wasn't, they'd meet again... In the afterlife, in the Soul Society.... When Reiki was killed, her soul was almost eaten by a Hollow. But she was saved and shown previously in her life, she had an encounter with a Hollow before, somehow surviving... The her Soul was transfered to the Soul Society... In the Soul Society, her life was like her previous one, rough... She grew up in the Rukon District and met a new lifetime friend.... A boy of the name Sosuke Aizen... He protected Reiki from any of the many others of the District from attacking, even though she could fight herself. He was extremely skilled in using a sword and could even use Magic of the Courtyard Squads. Shortly after, when both of them were roughly 13 Years Old, they were invited to the Soul Academy. To be trained as Soul Reapers... Along her ways, Reiki eventually met Kyoya Otori again. The three of them, Reiki Shutuagi, Sosuke Aizen, and Kyoya Otori were best friends..... They all graduated in the same Year, in the Advanced Class, all very skilled in Magic and Weaponry. Reiki gained the Zanpaku-to "Sushiyumi Omuku," Kyoya gaining "Reinsange," and Sosuke gaining "Kyoko Sieugetsu." Kyoya became the Captain of Squad 3 (as they were in need of a Skilled Captain), Reiki became the Lieutenant of Squad 11, and Sosuke became the Squad 5 Lieutenant.  
~~About Him/Her ~Personality: Usually Cheerful and carefree, sometimes very straightforward and serious. Shy when it comes to personal matters with Sosuke and Kyoya.  
~Good Habits: Practicing Magic to Master, Keeping up with Training in Melee Fighting ~Bad Habits: Procrastinates in Assignments and Work ~Likes: Literally Sosuke and Kyoya, Watermelon, Apples, Sleeping ~Dislikes: Grapefruit, Michiri Sokozawwa ~Hobbies: Practicing Magic, Chess (Master), Wandering Around ~Fears: Grapefruit ~Strengths: Melee Combat, Magic ~Weaknesses: Direct Combat (no Weapon)  
~Special Powers/Abilities: Black Coffin, Hidden Magics, Dual Sword Crusher ~Extras: Capable of Bankai/Senkai, Powerful Magic ~~Dreams and Talents ~Ambition/Life-Long Dream: To be respected and Squad 11 Captain (Overpower Kenpachi)  
~Occupation/Job: Soul Reaper, Squad 11 Lieutenant ~Best Classes: Combat, Kido Magic ~Worst Classes: None ~~Family and Friends:  
~Parents: Father and Mother/Deceased. Family in Soul Society: Unknown ~Siblings: None ~Relatives: Unknown ~Pets: None ~Best Friends: Kyoya Otori and Sosuke Aizen ~Friends: Many of the Squad Captains/Lieutenants and others from the Academy ~Crushes: Both Kyoya and Sosuke ~Rivals: Michiri Sokozawwa ~Affiliation: Soul Society/Thirteen Court Squads ~Zanpakutou: Sushiyumi Omuku ~Battle Skills: 17 [Gifted]  
~Fighting: Fighting with Zanpaku-to/Weapon ~Mastery of Zanpakuto: Shikai and Bankai ~Other Abilities: Very Skilled in Magic, Intelligent on Information in the Soul Society ~~Looks and Appearance:  
~Body Type/Looks: Slender and Tall, Normal Soul Reaper Uniform with Many Charms and Jewlery + Lieutenant's Badge ~Blood Type: O ~Height: 5'7 ~Weight: 100 lb.  
~Outfits: Soul Reaper Uniform, Soul Reaper Captain Uniform, Various Dress-Up Outfits ~Accessories: Many Charms, Bracelets, Necklaces, etc. Gloves, Belts, etc.  
~Makeup: None.  
~Scent: None.  
~Hairstyle: Always long brown hair hanging down before the waist.  
~Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry and/or Piercings: Lots of Jewelry + Ear Piercings ~~Extra Information:  
~Theme Song/Quote: Destiny's Will by Ronan.  
"I'll End Your Existence!"  
"I-I'm sorry... But, thanks for the help, Sosuke-kun..."  
"Kyoya! I'm glad you're here..."  
"Fatality, Shine O Sushiyumi Omuku!"  
~Favorite Foods: Watermelon, Apples, Rice ~Favorite Color: Purple ~Favorite Number: 101 ~Favorite Season: Winter ~Favorite Holiday: None.  
~Favorite Time of Day: Night 


	6. Reiki Shutuagi PROFILE

Soul Eaters of Eluria Profile - Reiki Shutuagi ~ Synopsis

An Ancient Spirit Weilder of the Destiny, Outaku. She is playful, strong... and can be cold.  
~ Description

From the Top, she has long dark blue hair. It is silk and she has side bangs hanging out from each side. She has a cover over her left eye. It hides the ancient mark of the Spirit of Destiny, Outaku. The cover is black. In reality as well, she has different colored eyes. Her right eye is a glimmering gray while the hidden one is a deep yellow. She wears a bright blue ribbon that sits on the top of her head. On the right side of the head, she has a purple-colored flower. Behind her hair, which covers her ears, she wears blue, heart earrings. They are a sky blue. Her outfit is a school girl outfit. The main outfit is a dark blue. There is white bordering on edges of the blue. She also wears a white color with buckles. It is unknown why it is there. Her school outfit tie is a light blue with a white tie holding it. She usually wears a short-sleeved shirt. She wears black lace gloves on both hands. Both hands also have two buckles, similar to the one around her neck. She wears a normal school girl skirt. It is patterned with White and a dark blue. She also wears stockings on both legs that go up to her skirt. They are a pattern of Blue and Black stripes. She wears leather-type boots with lighter edges and brown parts. In her released form, she takes form of a soldier. She wears white in this form and has a helmet with a communicator as well. This form also has white wings and gloves. She retains the bracelets in this form.  
~ Personality

Reiki Shutuagi is a mix of different personalities. Most of the time, she is a regular cheerful school girl attending High School as a 2nd Year. During classes she usually is very quiet and hardly talks to anyone. People mostly think she is a delinquent and misbehaves, but this is false. She actually has very high marks and perfect grades. She is also known as a genius in her class. She is also very talented in sports. Classmates are amazed at how well she can perform and can even beat the boys, which they get mad at. When in battle, she uses two swords and has a serious personality. Her skills are also amazing in battle with a mix of magic and melee. She can be a cold person to the enemy if they try hurting her friends, which means she is also a caring person. She says she will protect her friends till the end, with her very life on the line for them. She is also sometimes careless, shown when she tries to charge into the enemy base when no one else in the party wants to go. She can also be stubborn and if enough, she will get her way. When it comes to Spirit Summoning, she takes it serious as well.  
~ Equipment

In battle, Reiki does not wear any kind of armor. She says that she can protect herself when anyone tries to get in the way. In fact, she still wears her normal school outfit in battle. She simply says she doesn't care and will finish the battle before the enemies can hurt her. In normal form, she wields to Dual Swords. And still does not have any protecting. Both swords on each end, have long ribbons that flow around. The right-handed sword has a dark purple ribbon while the left-handed sword has a dark blue ribbon. Both blades are standard swords, more similar to a Katana. Also, both have marks on them, signaling that they are ancient weapons, in fact, of the Ancient Spirit of Outaku. Reiki also uses magic. She is an expert in using Magic, she can remember every incantation perfectly and execute quickly. Occasionally, Reiki will tie the two swords' ribbons together and spin them around, like a double-edged blade. In Spirit Battle form, Reiki takes on an Armored look, much different to her regular form. In this form, she always uses the swords tied together and spins them around more, like a baton. In this form, she still has Magic capabilities, but this time, has orbs for each element spinning around, for enhanced magic abilities. Also in this form, she has wings, which allow her to fly and attack the enemies. Her final ability is Spirit Summon: Outaku of the Destiny. During this, the Spirit is the weapon and attacks to Reiki's commands, using the Dual Swords and Claws the Spirit has. The Spirit can also fly around with enormous wings.  
~ History

Reiki Shutuagi is 16 Years Old. In the Aludrian and Elurian Calenders, she was born in the Month of Riem (Equivalent to the 12th Month in Real Life) on the 4th Day of the Week. This was found in a letter shipped to her home. 16 Years Ago, she was not born on Aludria or Eluria. She crashed on Aludria from an unknown world. All was known was her name... Then, Shuji Ikutsuki took her in to raise her. When she was found, she had a mysterious scar above her left eye. This scar was the mark of Outaku. Reiki was long time friends with Ryou Misaki, they were the best of friends. But, one eventful day, when Reiki was 8 Years Old, and accident happened at the Shrine in the Park in town. This was Reiki's very first awakening of the spirit. But, it left her and Ryou with their memories lost. The monsters that attacked them were Shadows... After wards, Shuji brought Reiki to Shinigami of Death City, off the coast. She was trained to practice magic, battle, and control her spirit. Then, another day, the surprise was.... Reiki met with Ryou once again, it was their encounter of fate. In her past, Reiki was taught to use only one sword, but she would go against instructions and used two swords. Which she actually had more skill with than one sword. Even since that time, she always tied ribbons to her blades. During this time frame, Reiki awakened once again. This time, the scar grew into the full Sign of Outaku. Then she adapted to the environment and could use Shinigami powers, despite not being a Shinigami. With this power, Reiki was also feared... But, they found a way to control both sides of her powers. Which were inscribed in her swords (left hand sword: Spirit Power, right hand sword: Shinigami Power). After these events, shortly before meeting Ryou once again, Reiki was moved back to the main city and attended school. It has always been unknown to her friends and family why Reiki is quiet. 


	7. Unfinished Elesis Profile

(YET TO BE FINISHED... No idea at current when it will, I've been too busy with other things)

Grand Chase ~ Elesis Chapters -  
Character ~~~~~~~~~ Name: Elesis Job: Knight Age: 15 Female Favorite Activity: Intense Battles Pet Peeve: Easy Battles


	8. Reiki Theme SEEK THE LIGHT

Seek the Light ~ Reiki Shutuagi, Theme 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Duotu Duotu... (Dum Dum)  
U etsu... (I am)  
Ifu Ntindimuutiya... (Of Eternity)  
U etsu... (I am)  
Fuidinnundi... (Forever)  
U etsu... (I am)  
Waitsun bautia tsun... (Come with me)  
U etsu... (I am)  
Gui... (Go)  
Gui... (Go)  
Gui...! (Go)  
Runti'su gui! (Let's go)  
Waitsun imu! (Come on)  
Muiba, Muiba! (Now, now)  
Waitsun imu!!! (Come on!!!)

Baaya etu u andin...? (Why am I here)  
Baaya dzui u nzuusuti...? (Why do I exist)  
Baaya... Baaya...? (Why... Why...?)

U munnundi kumunba baaya... (I never knew why)  
Tiururu yaio waetsun eruitsugu...! (Till you came)  
Yaio suaibandzu tsun... (You showed me)  
Baaeti u'nun ruiikuumu' fuidi! (What I've lookin' for!)

(Yaio suaibandzu tsun!!) (You showed me!!)

Yaio runedzu tsun tii tian ruuguati! (You lead me to the light)  
U kunputi diomumuumugu eruimugu (I kept running along)  
Waeasuumugu tian ruuguati (Chasing the light)  
diomumuumugu, diomumuumugu (Running, running)  
(diomumuumugu eruimugu) (Running along)

Waitsun bautia tsun! (Come with me)  
Waitsun imu, Waitsun imu, Waitsun imu! (Come on, come on, come on)  
Waaedigun fuidibaedidzu! (Charge forward!)

Umutii tian sutiedisu (Into the stars)  
Fuidi e munba dzueya (For a new day)  
Eruuguati... (Alight...)

Waaedigun fuidibaedidzu! (Charge forward!)

U etsu... (I am)  
Andin muiba... (Here now)  
Eruimun... (Alone)  
Egueumu... (Again...)

Yaio runfuti tsun... (You left me...)

U waimutimuon tii bun runfuti andin... (I continue to be left here...)

Baaya etsu u andin....? (Why am I here)  
Umu tiausu tiutsun.... (In this time)  
Tiausu tiibamu... (This town)  
Tiausu baurudzu baidirudzu... (This wild world...)

Wadiyaumugu andin... (crying here....)

Eruimun... (Alone...)

Tiururu tian tiutsun u sueba yaio egueumu... (Till the time I saw you again)  
Emudzu yaio dinewaandzu yaiodi aemudzu... (And you reached your hand...)

Tianmu u sueba tian ruuguati egueumu... (Then I saw the light again)  
Egueumu...! (Again...!)

U guiti opu tii tidienunru egueumu! (I got up to travel again)  
Sui U waemu gui egueumu! (So I can go again!)

Runti'su tiekun tian ruuguati'su diiedzu! (Let's take the light's road)  
Tii tidienunru egueumu! (To travel again!)

Runti'su gui, Runti'su gui! (Let's go, let's go)  
Runti'su gui egueumu!! (Let's go again!!)

Fuidinnundi..... (Forever.....) 


	9. SEEK THE LIGHT English Version

Seek The Light ~ Reiki Shutuagi, Theme 2~ ENGLISh VERSION ~ Dum Dum.  
I am.  
Of Eternity.  
I am.  
Forever.  
Come with me.  
I am.  
Go.  
Go.  
Go!  
Let's go!  
Come on!  
Now, now!  
Come on!!

~dum~

Why am I here?  
Why do I exist?  
Why... Why...?

I never knew why.  
Till you came!  
You showed me.  
What I've lookin' for!

(You showed me!!)

You lead me to the light!  
I kept running along Chasing the light Running, running (Running along)

Come with me!  
Come on, come on, come on!  
Charge forward!

Into the stars For a new day Alight...

Charge forward!

I am.  
Here now.  
Alone.  
Again...

You left me...

I continue to be left here...

Why am I here?  
In this time.  
This town.  
This wild world...

Crying here...

Alone...

Till the time I saw you again.  
And you reached out your hand...

Then I saw the light again.  
Again...!

I got up to travel again!  
So I can go again!

Let's take the light's road!  
To travel again!

Let's go, let's go!  
Let's go again!

Forever.... 


	10. SEEK THE LIGHT Melnics Verison

Duotu Duotu.  
U etsu.  
Ifu Ntindimuutiya.  
U ets.  
Fuidinnundi.  
U etsu.  
Waitsun bautia tsun.  
U etsu.  
Gui.  
Gui.  
Gui!  
Runti'su gui!  
Waitsun imu!  
Muiba, Muiba!  
Waitsun imu!!!

Baaya etu u andin?  
Baaya dzui u nzuusuti?  
Baaya... Baaya...?

U munnundi kumunba baaya.  
Tiururu yaio waetsun eruitsugu!  
Yaio suaibandzu tsun.  
Baaeti u'nun ruiikuumu' fuidi!

(Yaio suaibandzu tsun!!)

Yaio runedzu tsun tii tian ruuguati!  
U kunputi diomumuumugu eruimugu Waeasuumugu tian ruuguati diomumuumugu, diomumuumugu (diomumuumugu eruimugu)

Waitsun bautia tsun!  
Waitsun imu, Waitsun imu, Waitsun imu!  
Waaedigun fuidibaedidzu!

Umutii tian sutiedisu Fuidi e munba dzueya Eruuguati...

Waaedigun fuidibaedidzu!

U etsu.  
Andin muiba.  
Eruimun.  
Egueumu...

Yaio runfuti tsun...

U waimutimuon tii bun runfuti andin...

Baaya etsu u andin?  
Umu tiausu tiutsun.  
Tiausu tiibamu.  
Tiausu baurudzu baidirudzu...

Wadiyaumugu andin...

Eruimun...

Tiururu tian tiutsun u sueba yaio egueumu.  
Emudzu yaio dinewaandzu yaiodi aemudzu...

Tianmu u sueba tian ruuguati egueumu.  
Egueumu...!

U guiti opu tii tidienunru egueumu!  
Sui U waemu gui egueumu!

Runti'su tiekun tian ruuguati'su diiedzu!  
Tii tidienunru egueumu!

Runti'su gui, Runti'su gui!  
Runti'su gui egueumu!!

Fuidinnundi..... 


	11. Flynn and Yuri PROFILE

Ouran Hostess and Host Club ROLE PLAY Character Profile

Flynn Scifo and Yuri Lowell

Synopsis:  
2 Half Brothers who are mischevious together. They're closer than you think.... Devil Types.

Describtion:  
Two Mischievous Half-Brothers. They have separate mothers which is why different features. (Actually they're both from Tales of Vesperia, but I love them as a Yaoi Combo).

Yuri Lowell:  
More Mischievous than Flynn. He tends to make more trouble than Flynn too. Uses the Second Star Weapon in Playing most of the time.

Flynn Scifo:  
More Knightly than Yuri, but can be very mischievous too. Uses the True White Knight Sword when Playing most of the time.

~Both tend to play using swords... And Flynn using a Shield, Yuri uses axes sometimes too.~ ~They like teasing others and are mischievous to others and usually plant traps for people to step in.~ ~People love them for that reason, yea, really...~

They are known as the Devil Types.

They attend the School because of Yuri's rich father (Flynn is kinda like Haruhi... Well, kinda, hehe).

Bios (They're ages are obviously changed from Tales of Vesperia)

-Yuri Lowell-  
Age: 15 First Year Class 1-A Best Grades In: P.E., Math Worst Grades In: Science, Reading Grades: Mainly B's, Some A's.

-Flynn Scifo-  
Age: 15 First Year Class 1-A Best Grades In: Writing, Greek Worst Grades In: None Grades: Straight A's.

Personality:  
Mischievous.  
Like planting traps.  
Devilish.  
Can be Childish.

Yuri when he's alone: Brave. Careless.  
Flynn when he's alone: Leader. Loving.

Equipment:  
Yuri and Flynn usually dress in Knightly costumes (like seen in ToV ~The First Strike~).

Both are blue and have armor through out with a cape.

Yuri uses the Second Star Sword.  
Flynn uses the True White Knight Sword.  
Flynn also uses a Sheild.  
Yuri will also use Axes.

Flynn's Blastia is located in the center of armor.  
Yuri's Blastia is located around his wrist.

When he has his bag, Yuri carries a:  
-A Flynn Costume -Knight Costume -Curtain -School Books -Gloves -Second Star -Carrier Back-Up -Small Notepad for Club Themes -Calendar -Camera -Cellphone

Flynn Carries:  
-True White Knight Sword -Shield -Laptop -Notepads, Paper, Pencils, Agenda -Knight Cape -Wooden Shield -Back-Up Sword -Yuri Wig -iPod -Headphones -Simple Book of Languages

History:  
Yuri has always been a rich boy who's Father's business was very successful. He was kinda snotty until he met Flynn.  
He has always loved playing pranks on others though.

Flynn used to be a poor boy who was always kind to others. Used to be strict until he met Yuri.  
He always loved being a little devil at school (tricking others, pranks, etc.)

Yuri's Mother left his father after she thought that Yuri was worthless and not worth it.  
Flynn's Father left his mother to find work, he never came back home...

Yuri's Father met Flynn's mother when Yuri was at a Public Day Care where Flynn was, they were good friends then the parents decided to marry, making Yuri and Flynn the Mischievous and Devilish Pair they are now. 


	12. Kiseki PROFILE

Eternia Academy RP Character Profile:

Kiseki Iroirin Nezodoko

Synopsis:  
Heroine of Eternia Academy. A High School 1st Year, 15 Years Old, has 5 Spirits. Quiet and Timid, wears glasses.

Describtion: ~Full Name: Kiseki Iroirin Nezodoko ~Nickname: Kiseki ~Spirits: Rensei of Destiny, Kroso of Eternia, Kizaki of Hope, Reisegi of Land, Suki of Yearn ~Age: 15 ~Year: High School 1st Year ~Sex: Female ~Race: Half Human, Half Elf ~Height: 5'5 ~Weight: Estimate 100 pounds ~Build: Slim ~Eyes: Appear Pinkish, in Reality: Left Eye is Dark Purple, Right Eye is Dark Blue ~Hair: Darkish Pink (Mostly Straight, Wavy on the Ends. Bangs separated on each side)  
~Tattoos and Scars: Scar on Back in Shape of Waves and Scar on shoulder.  
~Personality: Quiet, Calm. Can be cheerful around friends. Smart and reclusive as well.  
~Abilities: Destiny Form: Charm Dance, Charm The Enemies. Also uses a staff. Eternia Form: Hip Hip! Uses a Dagger. Hope Form: Flyaway, far range attack! Uses Rifle, Land Form: Raging Earth, control the grounds. Uses Gauntlets. Yearn Form: Grab It! Stealing abilities and Flames. Uses Broadsword ~Skills: Straight A Student. Perfect Grades. Expert at Chess and is good at sports. Trains in hand-to-hand combat for odd reasons.  
~Hobbies: Reading, Chess ~Problems: Has bad eyesight.  
~Place of Birth: The Main City, Eternia City Hospital.  
~Current Location: Dorm in Eternia Academy. Weekend home in the City, near the school.  
~Relationship History: None ~Short History: Has been at Eternia Academy for a long time (since elementary school). A lot of people in her family wear glasses, which is why she has bad eyesight as well. She has always been a quiet person.  
~Family: Mother, Reimi. Father, Unknown. Grandmother, Koiki ~Weapons: Destiny Form: Staff, Eternia Form: Dagger, Hope Form: Rifle, Land Form: Gauntlets, Yearn Form: Broadsword ~Class: Scholar ~Club or Team: Chess Club ~Finisher: Destiny: Love Move, Destroy!! Eternia: Dance Along, Rain Down! Hope: Raining Sky's Divider! Land: Earth Destruction! Yearn: Wish It... End It!  
~Style: Destiny: Charm, Eternia: Dancer, Hope: Flight, Land: Earth Former, Yearn: Wish Flames!  
~From: Original 


	13. Tsukasa El Rein PROFILE

Role Play (Fire Emblem RP) Character Profile:

Name: Tsukasa El Rein

Synopsis:  
Wavemaster with High Abilities. Masters in Lightning and can use a "Guardian."

Describtion:  
~Name: Tsukasa el Rein -Age: 17 ~Race: Human -Height: 5'6 ~Weight: Unknown -Appearance: He wears a hat with emblem type stones around it with patterns. Wears a coat with many Wave Symbols and patterns. Sleeves and end of coat end in wave types and circles. Ends of sleeves have the same patterns as his hat. Has triangle line type tattoos, which are red, on both cheeks, below his eyes. Wears a "belt", which is just wrapped around. Wears baggy like pants, but do not reach his feet, also has Wave Symbols like the coat. Wears boots that have lines and has geometric shapes around his outfit. He seems to appear as a young boy, but is 17, heh.  
~Attribute: Lightning -Alligence: None (Free-Lancer/Traveler)  
~Class: Wavemaster (Custom) Uses a Staff like a Priest, but is more specialized in Magic. Can use Magic Spells (All Elements + Dark and Light, not trying to be uber, I'm not lying, it's a class in another series). Also can use Healing Magic, but is not as powerful in. Staff acts like a Tome but is used in Magic and Healing. Is usually slow but has a bigger range. Powerful in Magic.  
-Willing to be a Protagonist.  
~Personality: Tsukasa was initially a cynical loner, and seemingly arrogant. Tended to avoid others as much as possible. "Sole" happiness is in defying others and the evil nations, but will not side with anyone. Will warm up to anyone he makes friends with and eventually will reveal his true self.  
-Equipment/Gear/Weapons: Staff. Carries around a charm which can summon a "Guardian" when he is in need.  
~History: It is unknown what events lead up to Tsukasa being with everyone else. He is from Daein. His parents were killed in a mass killing that occurred in his home town. After, he eventually left the county and wouldn't side himself with any of the countries, thinking it might happen again. He became a freelancer, not helping the countries and just helping citizens who need it. Then, he ran into the army trying to stop anymore things from happening. He accepted their invite... 


	14. Asbel Lhant PROFILE

"The End Is Near" RP Character Profile

Asbel Lhant

Synopsis Survivor and non-infected of the Plague. (Originally from Tales of Graces). Looks for others...

Describtion:  
-Name: Asbel Lhant -Race: Immune -Age: 18 -Looks: Redish Brown hair that shines in the sun. Wears a long white coat with many buttons to click along it. Also lined usually with blue. He has blue eyes that also shine. He posses special abilities and is a master with a Katana.  
-Personality: Used to be Cheerful and straightforward. Now, after what has happened, he is stern, brave, and looking for anyone not infected.

Uses a Katana.  
Will also attack using Katana sheathed.

Weapon: Katana and Sheath. 


	15. Dio Urishika PROFILE

"Soulmate Academy" RP Character Profile

Dio Urishika (ya, based off of the Dio from Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon/Cross)

Synopsis The new boy in school. He's a cheerful and a boy that tends to over do it. He's waiting for a certain person...

Description Name: Dio Urishika Age: 16 Occupation: Student Grade: High School 2nd Year Best Subject: P.E., Math Worst Subject: Science, Reading, Writing Club: Swimming Team Appearance: He tends to snicker a lot, so he usually keeps a pose. He wears green, and some black and white.

Personality:  
Cocky, Cheerful, Over-doer

Equipment:  
Carries Around:  
-Cellphone -Sketchbook -Music Player -Notebook -Pencils -Headphones 


	16. Emil Castagnier PROFILE

"Sato Academy, All Boys School... Until Now" RP Character Profile

Synopsis A quiet and cowerdly boy. But has changes called "Ratatosk Mode." If you get to meet him, he is a cheerful and talkative guy. Good friends with Ruca Milda.

Description (From Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World).

Emil Castagnier Age: 16 Weight: 132 lbs / 60 kg Height: 5'7" / 169 cm

A quiet and calm boy chosen for the mountain resort. He is scared of being there, but maybe someone will trigger his cheerful and happy side.  
Be aware of Ratatosk Mode! He's evil/cruel... And talks a lot...

The only difference excluding Personality is that Regular Emil has Green Eyes and Ratatosk Emil has Red Eyes.

Other:

Emil is good friends with a boy named Ruca Milda

Ruca is the same age and attending the school, he seems to have issues with the now girls being there.

Equipment:  
Outfit:  
School Outfit Scarf (Black + Purple)  
Gloves Boots Cellphone

Bag Carries:  
Netbook Notepad Sketchbook Pens and Pencils Erasers Music Player Headphones

Ruca:  
School Outfit Gloves Boots Short Scarf Buckle across Chest Cell Phone

Bag Carries:  
iPad (lol)  
Notepad Pens Markers Separate Music Player Headphones 


	17. Tokio PROFILE

Tokio Serro Kuryuu

a character in Code Project: Eternal [Beginning of Fate] Role Play

Synopsis Video gaming expert, can almost instantly clear a game, uses two giant blades in most online gaming. Hates school and originally from .hack//Link.

Description Full Name: Tokio Serro Kuryuu Nickname: Tokio (sometimes called Toki)  
Age: 14 Year: Middle School 3rd Year Sex: Male Height: 5'6?  
Weight: Unknown Build: Regular Eyes: Golden Orange Hair: Red, Spiked in Front, sorta spiked in back, Thick parts, some thin in back Tattoos and Scars: none (he has bandages on each cheek)  
Skills: Pro Gamer, practice in sword use (dual blades), Baseball Hobbies: Baseball, practicing using swords, playing video games (mainly RPGs and Sport Games)  
Problems: None Place of Birth: Main City (Mall Area/Shopping District)  
Current Location: Dorm at Academy Relationship History: None Short History: Always been a gifted gamer, never usually interested in the real world, always preferred the fantasy world. Also always been interested in baseball. Always got decent grades in school. Nothing is known about his father, mother cares for him very much, but gets worried when he games too much.  
Family: Father/Unknown, Mother/Alive Class: Middle School 3-A Occupation: Student Fighting Class: Regular Form/Dual Edge (one short sword and one long sword), Xth Form/Dual Broadsword (two big broadswords)  
Weapons: Short Sword and Longsword, Two Broadswords in Xth Form Guild: Twilight Knights (Leader)

Personality He acts rather ridiculous at times, thinking that he was meant for a greater purpose, then accidentally causing problems for himself and others. But despite his goofy demeanor, Tokio shows that in battle, he is a determined and strong-willed warrior.

Equipment:  
Bag Carries:  
iPod Headphones Cell Phone Portable Gaming Device Games Notebook Sometimes School Books Pens Pencils Erasers Markers At least 3 Manga Candy Any Gaming Magazine

Wears:  
School Jacket White Shirt (underneath)  
Infinity Symbol (Accessory)  
Goggles Belt Gloves and many bangles Slik Pants Gym Shoes

Xth Form:  
Bangles Steel Boots Full Armor Two Broadswords Sometimes Short Sword and Longsword Helmet + Ties

History Tokio is a 14-year-old boy. He is a gifted gamer and could easily beat any game overnight. Tokio doesn't care much about the real world and dreams of him real self as hero in a fantasy world. 


	18. Kiumi Sarakai PROFILE

Academy of Sword and Magic -Role Play- Character Profile

Kiumi Sarakai

Synopsis Attends the Academy. She has perfect grades and is pretty skilled in the practice of magic. She's made many friends at the school. She uses a broadsword in battle.

Description Name: Kiumi Sarakai Species: Half Elf Gender: Female Age: 30 (Young in Elven Years 8D)

Appearance: She wears a dull white shirt underneath her main outfit, it is short sleeved. The underneath of the main shirt is black (so white on outside, black on inside). Over the shirt, she wears a black vest with a red tag on the left and it is buttoned. She wears a blue tie that reaches a bit down, then she wears a blue bow that sits on top of it, wrapped around her neck. Then she wears black shorts, which are... short, heh. It has a belt wrapped around them. She wears black dressy gloves on both arms, it is lacy. Then she wears black bangles with white metal straps. The rest of her arms and legs are completely bare then she wears black socks with black dress shoes. Her hair sticks up on the top in little strands that are meant to be there from her. Her hair is also black and sticks a little on the bottom of the ends. She also wears silver earrings on both sides.  
-She is about 5'6.  
-Build: Slender -Complexion: Pale Skin, soft skin too.  
-Eye Color: Darkish Blue -Facial Features: Pale, Big eyes (Anime-type 8D), Soft -Distinctive Marks: None shown (excluding one along her ankle, which is covered by sock. Shaped in a harpoon-like and is a bit dark on her pale skin)  
Personality: Usually shy. Can be brave though (tough). But, she is capable of being a very cheerful person. She does love killing monsters for her Magic and creation (Alchemy-type) purposes.

Equipment: Normally: Shirt + Vest, tie, bow, short shorts (lol....), socks, dress shoes. On Mission: Broadsword "Ryoushen" Magical Weapon. Sharp edge, striped handle. Handle colored purple and blue. Many magic emblems along in the blade. Magic-infused by Kiumi. Holds a charm in battle that can help her with magic.

Background: Originally from the many woods. Got tired off the monsters invading, so she came to the academy with a wish to kill the invading monsters from all of the forests. Trained in using a Broadsword by choice for a lengthy time. Also trained in using magic of the Mother Earth and the Grounds. But has also trained in using Universal Magic like Water, Fire, etc. Family: was raised in the forest with the Elves after her Human Father was killed by many of the monsters, she witnessed it happen, was taken to the Elves of the Forest by her mother. Was accepted and raised, became shy about things after her father's death. When she said she was going to attend the academy, she wished to return to her Mother and the other Elves, to protect them from many monsters. Has been at the academy for some time after the events, as become well-rounded in melee fighting and using magic.

Fighting Level: Skillful Magic Level: Experienced Skills: Good at using a Broadsword. Pretty skilled in magic as well. Ordinary: Good Grades in school (smarts), Creating things (weapons, items, etc.  
Abilities: Earth/Wood Magic (to Elven Species, live in the woodlands, in normal RPGs......), Mother Nature's Magic (Elven Species) 


	19. Ovan PROFILE

Academy of Sword and Magic -Role Play- Character Profile

Kiumi Sarakai

Synopsis Attends the Academy. She has perfect grades and is pretty skilled in the practice of magic. She's made many friends at the school. She uses a broadsword in battle.

Description Name: Kiumi Sarakai Species: Half Elf Gender: Female Age: 30 (Young in Elven Years 8D)

Appearance: She wears a dull white shirt underneath her main outfit, it is short sleeved. The underneath of the main shirt is black (so white on outside, black on inside). Over the shirt, she wears a black vest with a red tag on the left and it is buttoned. She wears a blue tie that reaches a bit down, then she wears a blue bow that sits on top of it, wrapped around her neck. Then she wears black shorts, which are... short, heh. It has a belt wrapped around them. She wears black dressy gloves on both arms, it is lacy. Then she wears black bangles with white metal straps. The rest of her arms and legs are completely bare then she wears black socks with black dress shoes. Her hair sticks up on the top in little strands that are meant to be there from her. Her hair is also black and sticks a little on the bottom of the ends. She also wears silver earrings on both sides.  
-She is about 5'6.  
-Build: Slender -Complexion: Pale Skin, soft skin too.  
-Eye Color: Darkish Blue -Facial Features: Pale, Big eyes (Anime-type 8D), Soft -Distinctive Marks: None shown (excluding one along her ankle, which is covered by sock. Shaped in a harpoon-like and is a bit dark on her pale skin)  
Personality: Usually shy. Can be brave though (tough). But, she is capable of being a very cheerful person. She does love killing monsters for her Magic and creation (Alchemy-type) purposes.

Equipment: Normally: Shirt + Vest, tie, bow, short shorts (lol....), socks, dress shoes. On Mission: Broadsword "Ryoushen" Magical Weapon. Sharp edge, striped handle. Handle colored purple and blue. Many magic emblems along in the blade. Magic-infused by Kiumi. Holds a charm in battle that can help her with magic.

Background: Originally from the many woods. Got tired off the monsters invading, so she came to the academy with a wish to kill the invading monsters from all of the forests. Trained in using a Broadsword by choice for a lengthy time. Also trained in using magic of the Mother Earth and the Grounds. But has also trained in using Universal Magic like Water, Fire, etc. Family: was raised in the forest with the Elves after her Human Father was killed by many of the monsters, she witnessed it happen, was taken to the Elves of the Forest by her mother. Was accepted and raised, became shy about things after her father's death. When she said she was going to attend the academy, she wished to return to her Mother and the other Elves, to protect them from many monsters. Has been at the academy for some time after the events, as become well-rounded in melee fighting and using magic.

Fighting Level: Skillful Magic Level: Experienced Skills: Good at using a Broadsword. Pretty skilled in magic as well. Ordinary: Good Grades in school (smarts), Creating things (weapons, items, etc.  
Abilities: Earth/Wood Magic (to Elven Species, live in the woodlands, in normal RPGs......), Mother Nature's Magic (Elven Species) 


	20. Reimi Umishika PROFILE

Makai Senki Disgaea: Demonic Mysteries! - Role Play-Character Profile

Reimi Umishika

Synopsis The Overlord's Child. She is a cheerful girl usually and loves teasing others.

Description Name: Reimi Umishika Age: 999 (On 1000th Birthday, her Brother will be assassinated. Part of the story, hehe)  
Class: Female Overlord Weapon: Masters in Dual Swords (yea I just made that up, wanna fight about it?! :O), can use Axes, Bows, and Wands Female Race: Demon Best Weapon: Crimson and Vorpal Blades/Dual Swords, Destructor/Axe, Eternal Shot/Bow, Elemental Master/Wand

The Overlord's Female Child of 2. She loves her brother and loves teasing him. She loves teasing others and is very cheerful.  
On the eve of her 1000th (one-thousandth) birthday, her brother will be assassinated. Is currently 999 Years Old, which in reality, is the event, she tried to Resurrect her brother with the power of the Red Moon, and must hunt down the Assassin.

Personality: Cheerful, Mischievous, Teasing

Actually looks after her Prinnies and Vassals. 


	21. Sakina Remford PROFILE

"The Multiverse" Role Play: Character Profile

Sakina Remford

Synopsis Resident of Wing City. A calm girl, she doesn't like being there, she wants to travel to somewhere where it can be quiet. Uses a Staff.

Description A young girl in Wing City.  
Age: 14 She is a small girl with a valiant usual blue dress with darker blue endings. She carries around a small set of Wings she developed herself, they are small but she can seem to gain some air with them. There are small white, like regular angel wings. She has glimmering blue hair, it sparkles in the light. Her eyes are blue and sparkle in the light as well.  
Quote: "I'm sorry about people like you... Corrupt...."  
She sometime goes to the Master's Dojo so she can train just in case a fight breaks out, so she can fight. But, she doesn't seem to participate as much, mostly watch others fight and train with each other there.  
Weapon: Staff Soft-Spoken, Shy, Heartily, Caring

Personality She is soft-spoken and is very shy when it comes to others.

Equipment:  
-A fluttering blue and dark blue dress with long sleeves.  
-Little White Wings -Curing/Magical Staff (Sky Flutter Staff)  
-Little blue boots -bows in her hair -a backpack IN BACKPACK:  
-phone -passport -city map (just in case she gets lost)  
-universe map

History She has a very confusing history. It is unknown what had happened to her family in the past, she became a very quiet person after a known event, seeing her parents Murdered. She wanted to help and cure others if something will ever happened, so she started using a Staff. She started studying in attack magic after training a while in using Curing and Holy Magic. She has long since refused to study and learn Dark Magic. Travels around in Wing City, but stays distant from others, she tends to run errands for people at Master's Dojo. She knows her way around the city, since she has lived there all her life. 


	22. Estellise PROFILE

"#T#h#e# #M#u#l#t#i#v#e#r#s#e#"# #R#o#l#e# #P#l#a#y#-#C#h#a#r#a#c#t#e#r# #P#r#o#f#i#l#e#

#

#E#s#t#e#l#l#i#s#e# #S#i#d#o#s# #H#e#u#r#a#s#s#e#i#n#

#

#S#y#n#o#p#s#i#s#

#A# #p#r#i#n#c#e#s#s# #s#o#r#t#.#.#.# #S#h#e# #u#s#e#s# #a# #s#w#o#r#d#/#r#a#p#i#e#r# #a#n#d# #s#h#i#e#l#d# #i#n# #b#a#t#t#l#e#.# #E#x#p#e#r#t# #i#n# #H#e#a#l#i#n#g# #M#a#g#i#c#.# #G#i#f#t#e#d#

#

#D#e#s#c#r#i#p#t#i#o#n#

#S#h#e# #i#s# #a# #p#r#i#n#c#e#s#s# #t#y#p#e# #f#r#o#m# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #d#i#s#t#a#n#t# #w#o#r#l#d#.#.#.# #S#h#e# #i#s# #t#h#e#i#r# #p#r#i#n#c#e#s#s# #a#n#d# #c#u#r#r#e#n#t#l#y# #l#i#v#e#s# #i#n# #W#i#n#g# #C#i#t#y# #w#i#t#h# #h#e#r# #f#r#i#e#n#d#s#

#T#a#l#e#n#t#e#d# #i#n# #S#w#o#r#d#/#R#a#p#i#e#r# #a#t#t#a#c#k#i#n#g#,# #b#l#o#c#k#i#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #a# #s#h#i#e#l#d#,# #a#n#d# #h#e#a#l#i#n#g#/#e#n#h#a#n#c#e# #m#a#g#i#c#s#

#

#J#a#p#a#n#e#s#e# #N#a#m#e#:# #E#s#t#e#l#l#i#s#e# #S#i#d#o#s# #H#e#u#r#a#s#s#e#i#n# #(# 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0,# #E#s#u#t#e#r#i#i#z#e# #S#h#i#d#e#s#u# #H#y#u#r#a#s#s#e#i#n#

#E#s#t#e#l#l#e# #(# 0 0 0 0,# #E#s#u#t#e#r#u#)# #-#N#i#c#k#n#a#m#e#

#H#o#m#e#t#o#w#n#:# #Z#a#p#h#i#a#s#

#A#g#e#:# #1#8#

#H#e#i#g#h#t#:# #1#6#5# #c#m#

#W#e#a#p#o#n#:# #S#w#o#r#d#s#,# #R#o#d#s#,# #S#h#i#e#l#d#s# #(#s#u#b# #i#t#e#m#

#

#F#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #S#t#y#l#e#

#E#s#t#e#l#l#e# #w#i#e#l#d#s# #s#w#o#r#d#s#,# #s#t#a#v#e#s#,# #a#n#d# #s#h#i#e#l#d#s# #i#n# #b#a#t#t#l#e#.# #E#s#t#e#l#l#e# #i#s# #a# #h#i#g#h#l#y# #e#f#f#e#c#t#i#v#e# #h#e#a#l#e#r# #w#i#t#h# #b#o#t#h# #t#a#r#g#e#t#-#b#a#s#e#d# #a#n#d# #a#r#e#a#-#b#a#s#e#d# #h#e#a#l#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #s#u#p#p#o#r#t# #a#r#t#e#s#.# #U#n#l#i#k#e# #t#h#e# #t#y#p#i#c#a#l# #c#l#e#r#i#c# #a#r#c#h#e#t#y#p#e#,# #s#h#e# #p#o#s#s#e#s#s#e#s# #a# #h#i#g#h# #d#e#f#e#n#s#e# #a#n#d# #a# #l#a#r#g#e# #a#m#o#u#n#t# #o#f# #d#e#f#e#n#s#e#-#r#e#l#a#t#e#d# #s#k#i#l#l#s#,# #a#n#d# #c#a#n# #h#o#l#d# #h#e#r# #o#w#n# #i#n# #t#h#e# #f#r#o#n#t#l#i#n#e#s# #a#s# #a#n# #e#f#f#e#c#t#i#v#e# #m#e#l#e#e# #c#h#a#r#a#c#t#e#r# #w#i#t#h# #a#n# #e#m#p#h#a#s#i#s# #o#n# #t#a#n#k#i#n#g# #e#n#e#m#i#e#s#.# #S#h#e# #i#s# #a#l#s#o# #c#a#p#a#b#l#e# #o#f# #u#s#i#n#g# #l#i#g#h#t#-#b#a#s#e#d# #m#a#g#i#c#,# #s#u#c#h# #a#s# #H#o#l#y# #L#a#n#c#e# #a#n#d# #P#h#o#t#o#n#

#

#I#n#f#o#/#P#e#r#s#o#n#a#l#i#t#y#

#E#s#t#e#l#l#e# #i#s# #a#n# #1#8# #y#e#a#r# #o#l#d# #n#o#b#l#e#w#o#m#a#n# #w#h#o# #h#a#s# #s#p#e#n#t# #a#l#l# #o#f# #h#e#r# #l#i#f#e# #g#r#o#w#i#n#g# #u#p# #i#n# #Z#a#p#h#i#a#s# #C#a#s#t#l#e#.# #D#u#e# #t#o# #h#e#r# #r#e#s#t#r#i#c#t#i#v#e# #u#p#b#r#i#n#g#i#n#g#,# #s#h#e# #h#a#s# #g#a#i#n#e#d# #m#o#s#t# #o#f# #h#e#r# #w#o#r#l#d#l#y# #k#n#o#w#l#e#d#g#e# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #b#o#o#k#s#.# #A#s# #a# #r#e#s#u#l#t# #s#h#e# #h#a#s# #d#e#v#e#l#o#p#e#d# #a# #l#o#v#e# #f#o#r# #r#e#a#d#i#n#g#,# #a#n#d# #c#a#n# #r#e#c#i#t#e# #v#a#r#i#o#u#s# #p#a#s#s#a#g#e#s# #f#r#o#m# #h#e#a#r#t#.# #P#r#o#f#i#c#i#e#n#t# #i#n# #h#e#a#l#i#n#g# #a#r#t#e#s#,# #s#h#e# #w#a#s# #a#l#s#o# #t#r#a#i#n#e#d# #i#n# #s#w#o#r#d#s#m#a#n#s#h#i#p# #b#y# #a# #f#a#m#e#d# #I#m#p#e#r#i#a#l# #k#n#i#g#h#t#,# #D#r#a#k#e# #D#r#o#p#w#a#r#t#

#

#D#e#s#p#i#t#e# #h#e#r# #a#b#u#n#d#a#n#c#e# #o#f# #t#r#i#v#i#a#l# #k#n#o#w#l#e#d#g#e#,# #s#h#e# #h#a#s# #n#e#v#e#r# #l#e#f#t# #t#h#e# #c#a#s#t#l#e# #a#n#d# #i#s# #s#o#r#e#l#y# #l#a#c#k#i#n#g# #i#n# #r#e#a#l#-#w#o#r#l#d# #e#x#p#e#r#i#e#n#c#e#.# #T#h#i#s# #b#e#c#o#m#e#s# #e#v#i#d#e#n#t# #i#n# #h#e#r# #d#i#f#f#i#c#u#l#t#y# #m#a#k#i#n#g# #c#r#i#t#i#c#a#l# #d#e#c#i#s#i#o#n#s#.# #G#o#o#d#-#n#a#t#u#r#e#d# #a#n#d# #s#e#l#f#l#e#s#s#,# #s#h#e# #o#f#t#e#n# #p#u#t#s# #o#t#h#e#r#s# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #h#e#r#s#e#l#f#.# #S#h#e# #u#s#e#s# #h#e#r# #h#e#a#l#i#n#g# #a#r#t#e#s# #t#o# #h#e#l#p# #o#t#h#e#r#s# #w#h#e#n#e#v#e#r# #s#h#e# #c#a#n#,# #a#n#d# #s#h#e# #i#s# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #k#i#n#d# #t#o# #c#o#m#p#l#e#t#e# #s#t#r#a#n#g#e#r#s#.# 


	23. Sophie PROFILE

"#T#h#e# #M#u#l#t#i#v#e#r#s#e#"# #C#h#a#r#a#c#t#e#r#:# #R#o#l#e# #P#l#a#y# #P#r#o#f#i#l#e#

#

#S#o#p#h#i#e#

#

#S#y#n#o#p#s#i#s#

#A# #m#y#s#t#e#r#i#o#u#s# #g#i#r#l#.# #R#o#b#o#t#i#c#-#l#i#k#e#.# #C#a#l#m# #a#n#d# #s#e#c#u#r#e#,# #u#s#e#s# #h#e#r# #f#i#s#t#s#/#g#a#u#n#t#l#e#t#s# #a#s# #w#e#a#p#o#n#s#

#

#D#e#s#c#r#i#p#t#i#o#n#

#G#a#m#e#:# #T#a#l#e#s# #o#f# #G#r#a#c#e#s# #(# 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0,# #T#e#i#r#u#z#u# #o#b#u# #G#u#r#e#i#s#e#s#u#

#J#a#p#a#n#e#s#e# #N#a#m#e#:# #S#o#p#h#i#e# #(# 0 0 0,# #S#o#f#i#

#W#e#i#g#h#t#:# #3#9# #k#g#

#H#e#i#g#h#t#:# #1#4#8# #c#m#

#W#e#a#p#o#n#:# #B#r#a#c#e#r#s# #a#n#d# #F#e#e#t#

#

#P#e#r#s#o#n#a#l#i#t#y#

#S#o#p#h#i#e# #i#s# #f#i#r#s#t# #s#e#e#n# #s#l#e#e#p#i#n#g# #i#n# #a# #f#l#o#w#e#r# #f#i#e#l#d# #a#t# #t#h#e# #t#o#p# #o#f# #L#h#a#n#t# #H#i#l#l# #b#y# #a# #y#o#u#n#g# #A#s#b#e#l# #a#n#d# #H#u#b#e#r#t#.# #S#h#e# #a#p#p#e#a#r#s# #t#o# #l#a#c#k# #a#n#y# #c#o#m#m#o#n# #s#e#n#s#e# #a#t# #f#i#r#s#t#,# #s#h#o#w#n# #b#y# #a#l#m#o#s#t# #w#a#l#k#i#n#g# #o#f#f# #t#h#e# #c#l#i#f#f# #w#h#i#l#e# #c#h#a#s#i#n#g# #a# #b#u#t#t#e#r#f#l#y#.# #D#u#e# #t#o# #h#e#r# #a#m#n#e#s#i#a#,# #S#o#p#h#i#e# #h#a#s# #o#n#l#y# #b#a#s#i#c# #k#n#o#w#l#e#d#g#e# #o#f# #c#o#m#m#u#n#i#c#a#t#i#o#n#,# #a#n#d# #k#n#o#w#s# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #o#f# #a#n#y#t#h#i#n#g# #e#l#s#e#,# #e#s#p#e#c#i#a#l#l#y# #e#m#o#t#i#o#n#s#;# #h#o#w#e#v#e#r#,# #a#s# #t#h#e# #s#t#o#r#y# #p#r#o#g#r#e#s#s#e#s#,# #s#h#e# #d#e#v#e#l#o#p#s# #s#t#r#o#n#g# #b#o#n#d#s# #w#i#t#h# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #s#h#e# #m#e#e#t#s#,# #f#u#e#l#e#d# #b#y# #h#e#r# #d#e#s#i#r#e# #t#o# #p#r#o#t#e#c#t# #t#h#o#s#e# #i#m#p#o#r#t#a#n#t# #t#o# #h#e#r#,# #a# #t#r#a#i#t# #l#e#a#r#n#e#d# #f#r#o#m# #A#s#b#e#l#.# #S#h#e# #i#s# #o#f#t#e#n# #l#e#f#t# #c#o#n#f#u#s#e#d# #a#t# #t#h#e# #m#o#r#e# #c#o#m#p#l#i#c#a#t#e#d# #d#i#s#c#u#s#s#i#o#n#s# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #p#a#r#t#y# #h#a#s#,# #a#n#d# #t#a#k#e#s# #m#a#n#y# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #t#o#o# #s#e#r#i#o#u#s#l#y#

#

#F#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #S#t#y#l#e#

#S#o#p#h#i#e# #i#s# #o#n#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #t#w#o# #m#a#i#n# #h#e#a#l#e#r#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #g#a#m#e#,# #w#i#t#h# #C#h#e#r#i#a# #b#e#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #s#e#c#o#n#d#.# #S#h#e# #s#p#e#c#i#a#l#i#z#e#s# #i#n# #s#i#n#g#l#e# #t#a#r#g#e#t# #h#e#a#l#i#n#g# #a#r#t#e#s# #a#s# #o#p#p#o#s#e#d# #t#o# #t#h#e# #a#r#e#a#-#b#a#s#e#d# #h#e#a#l#i#n#g# #a#r#t#e#s# #t#h#a#t# #C#h#e#r#i#a# #c#a#n# #u#s#e#.# #A#p#a#r#t# #f#r#o#m# #h#e#r# #h#e#a#l#i#n#g# #a#r#t#e#s#,# #s#h#e# #h#a#s# #q#u#i#t#e# #a# #f#e#w# #p#h#y#s#i#c#a#l# #a#r#t#e#s# #i#n# #h#e#r# #B#u#r#s#t# #S#t#y#l#e#,# #c#o#n#s#i#s#t#i#n#g# #o#f# #r#a#n#g#e#d# #a#t#t#a#c#k#s# #t#h#a#t# #i#n#v#o#l#v#e# #p#r#o#j#e#c#t#i#l#e#s#.# #A#n# #i#n#t#e#r#e#s#t#i#n#g# #t#h#i#n#g# #o#f# #n#o#t#e# #i#s# #t#h#a#t# #e#a#c#h# #o#n#e# #o#f# #h#e#r# #B#u#r#s#t# #S#t#y#l#e# #o#f#f#e#n#s#i#v#e# #a#r#t#e#s# #b#o#r#r#o#w#s# #s#o#m#e# #s#t#y#l#e# #f#r#o#m# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #c#h#a#r#a#c#t#e#r# #i#n# #t#h#e# #p#a#r#t#y# #e#x#c#e#p#t# #f#o#r# #C#a#t#a#s#t#r#o#p#h#e#.# #H#e#r# #A#r#t#e#s# #S#t#y#l#e# #c#o#n#s#i#s#t#s# #o#f# #r#a#p#i#d# #p#u#n#c#h# #a#n#d# #k#i#c#k# #a#t#t#a#c#k#s#,# #r#e#s#e#m#b#l#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #f#i#g#h#t#i#n#g# #s#t#y#l#e# #o#f# #o#t#h#e#r# #u#n#a#r#m#e#d# #c#h#a#r#a#c#t#e#r#s# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h#o#u#t# #t#h#e# #s#e#r#i#e#s#

#

#K#M#2#J#3#T#D#H#A#F#E#E#K#K#C#Y#3#C#D#T#A#R#M#F#Z#P#A#6#N#3#X# #-# #U#n#k#n#o#w#n# #G#a#t#e#w#a#y# #C#o#m#m#a#n#d#

#I#n#p#u#t#:# #"#C#O#M#M#A#N#D#:# #C#.#A#.#T#.#A#.#S#.#T#.#R#.#O#.#P#.#H#.#I#.#E# #-# #T#.#H#.#E#.# #E#.#N#.#D#.#"#

#C#h#a#r#a#c#t#e#r# #C#o#m#m#a#n#d#:# #"#S#.#O#.#P#.#H#.#I#.#E#.#"#

#K#M#2#J#3#T#D#H#A#F#E#E#K#K#C#Y#3#C#D#T#A#R#M#F#Z#P#A#6#N#3#X#.#.#.# #R#e#l#e#a#s#e#

#(#y#a#,# #w#e#i#r#d#,# #h#a#s# #a# #p#o#i#n#t# #t#h#o#u#g#h# #O#_#o#)# 


	24. Alkaid PROFILE

The Multiverse RP: Character Profile

Alkaid/Yowkow, Chika Kuramoto

Synopsis Well known in the Arena and fighting. A girl with an attitude and epic twin blades.

Description Appearance:  
Alkaid is a short red haired Twin Blade. She wears a decorated battle outfit, accented by a large fan on her back. Her favored weapon is the Dorje Hatchet, a set of dual-wield golden knives, which she uses to attack with blinding speed.

Personality:  
Alkaid has a very fiery personality. She is always ready to defend her pride, and doesn't take any insults from anybody. Hates people who don't fight fair. blah, blah: However to those who have earned her respect, Alkaid is a very loyal friend. She is willing to defend their honor just as she would her own.

Equipment:  
Twin Blades: Dorje Hatchet

History:  
Has Arena Wining Streaks :) 


	25. Kasuchi PROFILE short

The Multiverse Character Profile

Kasuchi

Synopsis

Old friend of Estellise. Tries to stop whenever Estelle and Sophie try to get into a fight.  
Description

Works in the Multiverse Cafe :) 


	26. Reiki  GX OC Profile

GX Character Profile

Name: Shutuagi, Reiki

Nickname: Rei (by many boys) or Reiki-chan

Age: 21 (doesn't act as so)

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Birthday: December 4th

Life Story: Raised by Rex Goodwin, one of the heads of the Academy, close friends to Takuma Saiou and Mizuchi Saiou. She also knows Aster Phoenix, Roman Goodwin, and Hikari Gojyou closely. Doesn't know who her parents are. She grew up in Rex's protection and in Duel Academy itself. Has attended the school in a Dorm since she was ten years old to practice her Dueling. She's known as a masterful Duelist to the students of the Academy.

Personality: Depends. Usually happy and cheerful. Serious and Saddened when something serious is happening.

Good Habits: none, really (never tries to)

Bad Habits: Skipping Class (even though she knows it all)

Likes: Rice Balls, Hard Duels.... Saiou....

Dislikes: Easy Duels

Hobbies: Cooking anything Rice, Helping create a Dueling Deck

Fears: Shadow Saiou

Strengths: Friends, Saiou

Weaknesses: Can over think things and later pay for it

Special Powers/Abilities: Can see Duel Monster Spirits, Travel to Spirit World, Goddess of Luciant

Extras: Capable of hand-to-hand or weapon combat, Professional Duelist (just doesn't duel in the Leagues)

Ambition/Life-Long Dream: Win Saiou's Love, Obtain the Card: Luciant of Heavens

Occupation/Job: Student at Duel Academy, An Overseer

Best Class: Special Summoning

Worst Class: None

Parents: Unknown Mother and Father/Deceased, Rex Goodwin/Foster Father

Siblings: None

Relatives: None Alive

Pets: None (Sometimes refers Spirit Ponon as a Pet)

Best Friends: Takuma Saiou, Mizuchi Saiou, Hikari Gojyou, Roman Goodwin

Friends: Kio Takura, Michiri Sokozawwa, Kyoya Otori, Kotoko Soriumi, Aster Phoenix

Crush: Takuma Saiou

Rival: Michiri Sokozawwa

Enemies: God of Reiou, Wander Strikestar, Tatsuka Reishi

Affiliation: Duel Academy, Reiki's Group

Dueling Skills: She says it's 9 (others and Pros say it's 10)

Special Cards of Weapons: Carries a Staff, Ponon, Luciant of Heaven, Bravestar Warrior, Flight Sky Dragon

Body Type/Looks: Slim, Tall

Blood Type: O -ve

Height: About 6'1

Weight: Around 100lb.

Outfits: Obelisk Blue Uniform, Disguise, Dark Magician Girl, Saiou's Assistant, Dress, Casual

Accessories: Gloves, Necklace, Pendant, Saiou's Bracelet, Saiou's Present

Makeup: None

Scent: None

Hairstyles: All Down, Bangs Separated, Tied, Tied in two, with DMG Hat, about 10 Ponytails

Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry, and/or Piercings: Ear piercings

Theme Song/Quote: "T....Takuma.... I.... Failed... I should have.... Dueled better....."

Favorite Foods: Rice Balls, Seaweed, Seafood Sandwich, Traditional Food

Favorite Colors: Purple

Favorite Number: 711

Favorite Season: Winter

Favorite Holiday: Christmas

Favorite Time of Day: None

(haven't bothered with Character Opinions except for some)

Aster Phoenix: Friend, Thinks of as a Good Duelist

Lyman Banner: Thinks of as a Good Teacher

Amnael: Disregards Existence for her Reasons (though no problems with Banner)

Takuma Saiou: Admires/Loves

Mizuchi Saiou: Thinks as a Good Friend


	27. Kutsumi Karasaki PROFILE

Kutsumi Karasaki, 16, is a High School 1st Year from Tokyo, Japan. She is unmarried with no children and has had a lot of education. She's been known to say ""Get out of my way or die!"" To win the Otherworld Fighting Tournament.

Golden eye color. She appears a regular 16 Year Old High School Girl. Doesn't look famous. No illnesses or injuries. "Too strong" to get hurt by her words. No marks, tattoos, or scars. She always keeps her hair up in to long ponytails. She always wears a High school uniform of a blue, plaid skirt with a "dressy" top with a tie. The shirt is short-sleeved in the summer time and she wears a jacket in any other time. She is really tall. She wears contacts, used to wear glasses.

Kutsumi appears to embody all the positive values held high in the community in which she was raised. She is popular, good looking, smart and successful. Kutsumi may strive for money or status and can be, at times, a shameless Achiever. However, this attitude is tempered by the drive to become a better person. Constantly working on herself physically, intellectually, professionally - but never shy about what status she desires. Kutsumi is worthy of being admired and acts as an excellent motivator for others, being all that she can be, leading by example. The thorn in her side, however, is that she is never finished improving. There's no end in sight and that's frustrating. Also, at times, she can be neglectful, choosing work over personal relationships. This subtype is friendly, loves to be the center of attention, has a large set of friends and wants to reach out to others. She's always charming with a social conscience.

Kutsumi's character flaw is based on the incorrect belief that success, love and acceptance are earned through performance. Image is everything, to the point of deceiving herself of her own true feelings. This can interfere with her ability to care deeply for others. During the story, she learns that success and love come from being authentic and is not based on accomplishments.

When she's under pressure, she gets tied up in details and loses assertiveness. When she's relaxed and secure, she reflects on her true feelings and her authentic self.

Kutsumi is always acting weird when it comes to a situation and demands constant attention from her peers and adults. She says it's only because she wants achieve something that she acts this way but she has a disorder... The symptoms aren't too severe, Kutsumi usual keeps it under control but could ask someone too much and irritate them. Symptoms have not been worse since the disorder first came up when she was young. Most people don't notice Kutsumi's disorder except when she takes it too far (making the others irritated). Kutsumi is very aware of the problem. She usually doesn't hide since most people already know about the disorder. Nothing really triggered the disorder, it was family genes. Nothing currently goes towards Kutsumi's problem. She is not under medical care because it isn't a too serious disease. She doesn't have medication, either. Many past generations of the Karaski Family have had this disorder. Kutsumi is the only one of the current generation to have this disorder. Kutsumi doesn't fake her symptons since she already knows people know about the disorder.

Kutsumi connected with her care-giving mother figure, finding someone who cared deeply but had problems of her own. These problems interfered with the care-giving figure's ability to be with Kutsumi or at least to give full attention. The reaction was for Kutsumi to abandon her true self to become someone the care-giving parent would accept. This subtype is people oriented, so, as an adult, has looked for acceptance in people she admires. Kutsumi admires socially accepted people and tries to mirror them, becoming a better person to earn the admiration of the person she admires. She has emulated her hero and has met with great success in the process. However, failure has plagued her intimate relationships, having been neglected or non-existent.

Having had a lot of education, Kutsumi is very capable of handling anything that s thrown at them. They have confidence in their abilities, which worries enemies and calms cohorts. She s likely to have diverse talents that surprise others.

At work, Kutsumi can be hard working, high performing and intensely goal-oriented. She may expect coworkers to work as hard, but realizes this is unrealistic. She s attracted to jobs that have the potential for true greatness or fortune.

Kutsumi is very social, the star and life of the party, the kind of person everyone loves to talk to and just be around, personifying the in-crowd. She does have moments of weakness, though. The fear of rejection will make her work around situations she feels will result in rejection. Kutsumi might have to leave a room instead of meeting who she admires most. Also, she may confess to others she is not this wonderful person everyone sees but still has much work to do to get there. Kutsumi is a team player who gives others credit for their contributions. She's great at summing up the situation and coming up with a plan.

Dialogue examples: "I'm a slave to my calendar." "I'll work all night if I have to." "Why doesn't everyone work as hard as me?" Internal Dialogue: "I feel good when I'm successful."

Kutsumi can be charming and gracious in a relationship. Other characters may be attracted to her charm and successful image, but may later resent the "get things done" mode. She tends to be attracted to Type 8s (The Skeptic) for friends and generally avoids Type 9s (The Peacemaker).

The catch with being driven to be the best you can be is that you never actually reach completion. Kutsumi is never good enough no matter how hard she tries. Also, she never really developed her true self, but only developed an outside persona. That's left her with an internal identity crisis and a deep-seated fear of rejection. These elements can come out at times of self-disclosure likely in this sub-type. The psychological change moves toward a self-acceptance, self-admiration and a release of the fear of rejection. She needs to slow down and let feelings surface, learning that outer success doesn't bring inner fulfillment. Once the change has taken place, she may stand up to the admired person to do what she truly feels is right.

When the Otherworldly Tournament is brought up a Kutsumi's school one day, she wants to participate. She finds a way to get to the Tournament on another planet, that isn't Earth, and decides to go to win the Tournament... Then her change takes place when she meets a certain boy at the Tournament, a High School Boy, the same year as Kutsumi...

Story Beat 1: The Main Character of the Story Story Beat 2: A High School 1st Year (would be a Sophmore at a US High School)  
Story Beat 3: Has trained in fighting to achieve more (originally)  
Story Beat 4: Now wants to win the Otherworldly Tournament 


	28. Ryousaki Sozumine

Ryousaki Sozumine, 17, is a High School 2nd Year from Tokyo, Japan. He is unmarried with no children and has had a lot of education. He's been known to say "K-Kutsumi-chan! I'm, uh... Sorry... Sorry I even spoke to you..." To win Kutsumi's heart.

Ryousaki has bright blue eyes that seem to turn people in circles. He appears like a regular High School Second Year of Seventeen Years Old. He doesn't look like any famous person except to one of the knights of the Otherworldly Tournament. Ryousaki tends to get sick very easily, however, and has many diseases in his body. It's unbelieveable how he has survived up until now... (the secret is to be revealed). He actually doesn't get injuried that much. Ryousaki also does not have any marks or tattoos. He does have many scars from many medical treatments on his body. Most noticably being, a long, long scar along his entire left arm and razor-shaped scars along his right arm. He usually keeps all of his bangs of his hair kept off to his left side with his hair being uneven. The right side of his hair stretches down further than his shoulders while the left side doesn't even reach the shoulders. He also has one strand up hair sticking up on the top of his head. Ryousaki dresses in the regular school uniform. During the summer time, he wears the regular short-sleeved shirt but he also wears band-aid-like straps that wrap around both of his arms to cover the scars there. He doesn't wear these when wearing his Winter Time Uniform because of the long-sleeved jacket. Ryousaki also weighs an abnormal amount far below what it should be. This is because he hardly eats because of a Disoder he has. He is extremely slim and quite tall. He also doesn't wear glasses or contacts.

Ryousaki is a kind, peace-loving person who can see both sides of any argument. He is likely to respond to events, rather than initiate them. He is blessed with a calm confidence that can carry him through any conflict unscathed. Objective and unbiased. He is more cerebral than the other subtype, making him uniquely qualified to look at both sides of an argument to find common ground. Ryousaki is philosophical and creative. Wise and, at this level, highly principled. A great example for the community, but isn't looking for that. He simply wants a calm world and makes a great friend, listening without judgment, finding good in just about anyone. His flaw comes to the forefront when the world becomes a difficult, tense place. He tries to maintain peace of mind by retreating inside, possibly even fooling himself into believing that everything is okay when it's obviously not. This retraction into self can have a positive effect, however, making him uniquely capable of level-headedness under fire. Ryousaki usually tries to help others in his free time to make everything safer and more peaceful. He believes that peace can exist in the world and evil shouldn't belong.

Ryousaki's character flaw is based on the incorrect belief that it's okay to put aside personal goals and priorities in order to have comfort. He avoids conflict and discomfort. During the story, he learns that his own priorities are important and that it's worth facing conflict and being uncomfortable to achieve his goals.

When he's under pressure, he gets bogged down in skepticism and doubt. When he's relaxed and secure, he becomes efficient and ready for action.

Many symptoms of the disorders in Ryousaki are always, always present. When he is sleeping, he has had breathing-issues, horrible nightmares, and lack of sleep. It shows during the day because Ryousaki almost always seems to be nervous because of the nightmares from the previous night. He has also been known for sleeping during school time, he usually gets away with it and not get in trouble because he sits in the back of the classroom. In some way, Ryousaki has always gotten perfect grades in school despite always sleeping during class. Another disorder Ryousaki has, is that he has a Social Disorders, especially when talking with girls. This hasn't always been present, because Kutsumi Karasaki, says she remembers him asking her out once when they were a little younger, even though Ryousaki is one year older than Kutsumi. Ryousaki has also had an eating disorder which had led him up to being so skiny. He always thinks that there is something wrong with him because of the multiple disorders that he has. He has nearly every medical disorder about depression and sadness that there could be. His body is extremely weak and that even led up to him being pulled out of gym class to just watch everyone else participate. Probably every student in the entire High School knows exactly who Ryousaki is because they have either heard of or seen him because of all the problems that he has. Ryousaki also seems to have a Bipolar Disorder present when he turns a sudden attitude on others when certain events happen. Nearly everything wrong with the boy, his all tied to the events that happened in his childhood, they were life-changing.

All of Ryousaki's symptoms are all very, very severe. Wether it's the nightmares that scare him straight to hell at night or passing out every single day in the middle of the school day... There is an issue with his body. It is not known why Ryousaki could even survive through all of the other disease that are inside of his body. It is thought that he has otherwordly cells within his very blood that are still the things making it capable to survive. No such disorders, disease, or anything that is withing Ryousaki has been known to happen to any other family member in the history of the Sozumine Family history.

Ryousaki's symptoms never seemed to get even worse over time anymore. The only time that they got even worse was during the his history was during when he was a child going into Middle School except when the Social Phobia first appeared. Kutsumi first remembers when it first started up in Ryousaki's mind. This might have been due to the nightmares that Ryousaki that started coming up at around the same exact time. Most people already know about Ryousaki's phobia and his disorders. Most people hardly acknowledge it anymore because everyone has already gotten used to it and just ignore it now. Only every once in awhile when there is someone new that they are scared or that it exists in him that they would be scared. Ryousaki is very aware of his disorders because he is tortured by them every living day. Ryousaki has even attempted suicide but was later convinced by Kutsumi to stop and think about it for awhile. He later disregarded the suicide and follows Kutsumi to the Otherwordly Tournament of the deep spaces...

Ryousaki doesn't try in the least bit to hide his problems because everyone already knows about it. He already knows that, too... A lot of alienic events that happened in Ryousaki's childhood are suspected to have led up to many disorders that he has now. Like exposure to the certain things that happened is what changed him to this day. Present day, Ryousaki doesn't have any more problems excluding the ones that already reside and happen within him. Ryousaki is now currently under heavy medical care and medication to try to help his disorders. These are for hope that he can recover some day and have peaceful days with his friends...

No other Sozumine Family Members have any of the listed Disorders or Phobia and disease because it was from an accident that occurred to Ryousaki. He is the only one in the family for it to happen it. There are no chances of Ryousaki faking the symptoms because they are so serious and everyone already knows about it.

Ryousaki is the product of a harmonious childhood with, possibly, some minor tension - not enough to have much effect but enough to make him rely a little on his own mind when necessary. Ryousaki was able to easily assimilate both parental identities in his mind, able to create a peaceful world inside as well as out. As an into Middle School and the beginning of High School, he took an active stance against world problems, looking to solve conflict on a global basis. In a weird kind of way, Ryousaki has found his value in being able to keep others calm and has sought out as friends those who are conflict oriented, ready for a fight.

His parents are both Doctors for a living. His family is quite rich because of their very wealth and success. This lead to them trying to care as much as they can to treat Ryousaki as much as possible. Ever since Ryousaki was eight years old, he was always a sickly boy, for that is when all of the disorders that he has began. This was due to an accident near his eighth birthday. When he was seven, the alienic specimen encountered Ryousaki and then he was forever changed from then. Ryousaki never really had any loves when he was in Middle School except for Kutsumi Karasaki. He loved her closely and she is the reason that he isn't dead now, Kutsumi was the person that stopped Ryousaki from trying to commit suicide.

Ryousaki wants to live his dream through to the end: To have peace in the world, forever. He contiues to try for it since he learned about all of the corruption that exists in the world. And the person that affected Ryousaki the most was Kutsumi. The person that stopped him from ending his life.

Having had a lot of education, Ryousaki rarely exhibits this advanced level. He prefers to match the intelligence level around him, but with this much education, he s able to fit into more situations and understand more diverse points of view.

At school, Ryousaki is calming, empathetic and easy going. He looks to create harmony in the classroom, actively diffusing conflict and tension among his peers and students. He gets along with almost anyone. He is attracted to jobs where he can work independently away from stress. This is attempt to get away from the disorders and nightmares that forever haunt him.

Ryousaki avoids conflict. He would never start an argument and when one surfaces, he will try to put it to bed as quickly as possible, even if it means changing his original stand. He is likely to give into a way of thinking to end the conflict. At times he may tune out when others bring up tough issues. Ryousaki has learned to be funny, able to make anyone laugh, seeing this as a great way to get everyone on the same track. Being of the cerebral subtype, he is more likely to retreat into the mind when conflict arises, but is able to emerge to add great insight into a situation, presenting the wisdom of the big picture.

Dialogue examples: "At least you have your health..." "Tomorrow's another day." Internal Dialogue: "I'm easy going. I feel good when I'm settled."

Ryousaki can be reassuring and very accepting in a relationship. Other characters feel appreciated and loved as is and feel calm around his peacefulness, but may become irritated because he just seems to float through life. He fears separation from others due to conflicts. Ryousaki tends to be attracted to Type 3s (The Achiever) for friends and generally avoids Type 8s (The Skeptic).

Ryousaki psychologically changes toward becoming a more self-integrated person, able to separate from having to assimilate differing views to become a unified and rock-solid individualist. One of the most obvious changes would be a releasing of the fear of change, looking to develop himself and who he is rather than just fitting in to keep the peace. He is likely to stand up, and maybe even cause conflict, in order to get something done, motivated by an inner power and confidence that is almost untouchable by the outside world. At that point, he is truly powerful enough to solve any conflict.

Story Beat 1: Wants peace in the world.  
Story Beat 2: Still in love with Kutsumi Karasaki.  
Story Beat 3: An achieving student in school.  
Story Beat 4: Has many disorders and problems.  
Story Beat 5: Comes from a wealthy family.  
Story Beat 6: He is strong on the inside.  
Story Beat 7: Now interested in the Otherworldly Tournament.  
Story Beat 8: Wants to succeed in peace.  
Story Beat 9: Has a Social Phobia. 


	29. Reiki Shutuagi HARVEST MOON PROFILE

Harvest Moon OC~

Name: Reiki Shutuagi Age: 16 Female Birthday: Winter 4 Likes: Egg, Chocolate, Cake Dislikes: Herbs Occupation: Rancher Family: Rex Goodwin [Step Father], Kyoya Otori [To-Be-Husband]  
Lives: Solist Ranch Extras: Her husband-to-be is a character from a different origin than my own.  
Quote: "Why do you use herbs? That just means you're a whimp!"  
Description: A cheerful farmer and care-free girl. She works mainly with the animals while her to-be-husband, Kyoya Otori, works around in the crops. They switch positions every so often. Reiki specializes in caring for cows and cats. She always hates herbs because she thinks that only whimps would use them for more energy or for healing. She'd rather have her own body care for itself. Her birthday is placed at the beginning of Winter, her favorite season because that's when Kyoya has less farming work and she can work with animals and be with him more. She also loves snowball fights in the snow during Winter. 


	30. Reiki Shutuagi FIRE EMBLEM PROFILE

Fire Emblem ~ Original Character ~ Profile

~Name: Reiki Shutuagi ~Sex: Female ~Age: 16 (Sixteen)  
~Description: Talented, Cheerful, and the Princess of the Kingdom of Aludria. Destined to be the Wife of Kyoya Otori of Reyushu. Part of the Ancient History of the World.  
~Background: Born into a wealthy and royal family of Aludria. She was a part of Ancient History in the form of the Ancient Spirit of Destiny, Outaku. Destined by the Hymn of Heaven to be the Wife of Kyoya Otori from the Kingdom of Reyushu.  
~Class: Princess ~Promoted Class: Spiritualist ~Final Class: Spirit Mistress ~Level: 3 ~Stats: Base (70%) ~ 75%/85%/90%  
~Class Weapon: Dual Swords and Staff ~Starting Items: Water and Flame Swords, Vulnerary, Heal ~Affinity: Darkness ~Weapon Levels: Dual Swords [D], Staff [E]  
~Move: 6 ~Con: 7 ~Weight: 3 ~Skills: Thievery, Access Storage ~How to Recruit: Prologue [Automatic]

~Recruitment Quote: None ~Death Quote: I guess my life really didn't mean anything... I thought I could really change something... About myself... I'm sorry, everyone... ~Death Quote (Final Chapter Version): W-We came so close! Everyone... I'm sorry I fail you all! I guess death always awaits... Outaku, I'm sorry... Everyone... Kyoya: R-Reiki! Don't die here! ~Support Convos: Kyoya Otori [C, B, A], Rex Goodwin [C, B, A], Rudger Goodwin [C, B, A], Kio Takura [C, B, A], Hikari Gojyou [C, B, A], Sephiroth Crescent [C, B, A], Albert Wesker [C, B, A], Michiri Sokozawwa [C, B, A], Takuma Saiou [C, B, A], Jack Atlas [C, B, A] 


	31. Reo Taryori PROFILE

Reo Taryori, 24, is a Tournament Participant from Solhonno, Aulron. He is widowed, has lost a child and has had some education. He's been known to say "So what if my life is horrible. I will make yours just as so in a second!" He wants to find his family's killer.

Reo has blazing, beating red eyes as the depths of hell. He appears a few years older than he really is, leading to confusion of his true age. He states that he is 24 Years Old. He doesn't look like any true famous person, but he is actually a famous person all himself. He has been known Universe Wide due to his fighting skills and participation in various Tournaments all over the Universe. Reo's most predominant feature is the large scar that scretches from the top of his right eye to the bottom of his nose, in a diangle way. Reo is also known for being strong and never getting sick or even getting injuried in tournaments. In addition to the scar Reo has, he also has another scar along the side of his right leg. Reo is also known for wearing a hood over his head all of the time in addition to him having short, dark-red hair. He always keeps the longer back of his hair to stretch down in two ponytails. Also, adding to the hood he always wears, the cloak, or the cape part, of the hood, stretches down further his back to about where his knees are. Reo also wears heavy armor and mask to where you can't normally see his face. Reo's figure is a tall and actually pretty thin character. Unlike most of the "Big" and "Tough" Tournament Participants. He has also never been seen wearing glasses or contacts, especially since he wears a mask.

Reo is a domineering leader obsessed with control - usually control of a system. He has failed so far in controlling a system because of inner insecurities. At this level, these insecurities have been pushed back to make room for an overpowering drive for control. If he can control this system, then he must not really be insecure and he can release that fear as being irrational. This sub-type is more people oriented and is likely to use people more than the other sub-type. He respects their power to help him get control of this system (maybe world politics or control of a little league team) but is willing to use personal means to get them to act. He can be an especially cruel power-hungry person. Ever since an Accident that occurred in Reo's Hometown, after his wife and child were killed in a masscarace that happened at the town, leaving only him to survive as he was the only one in the Forest that day. Nut from the sideviews, whitneced the entire thing... He now tries to be a stronger person, and issolated, in order to protect those that it would never happen again. Reo is also very irritated that try bringing up his personal life or those trying to get into his business. Present day, Reo doesn't hold anything truely precious to him except his pendant, which is strictly kept safe by himself, which contains a picture of his family... All he does now, is fight in the Universal Tournaments, in hopes to confront the head of the Tournaments, the one who killed everyone in the forest.

Reo's character flaw is based on the incorrect belief that the world is an impossibly tough place and the only way to get what he wants is to be powerful and force his will on others. He fears appearing weak.

When he's under pressure, he withdraws. When he's relaxed and secure, he uses his power to help others get what they want.

Reo, as a child, was greatly loved by a care-giving, kind figure who was abused by a dominating protective figure (not necessarily the father). This child saw himself as in the middle, protecting the nurturer from the protective figure and yet in association with this figure. As an adult, Reo has become people oriented but distrustful and hateful of any system that has control of him. He has built a quality team of loyal followers in his quest to be free from this tyranny, no matter how benevolent and good the system may be (a government, business, little league organization). Being seen as friendly and a good person allows him to really exert this subversive power in a controlled and very dangerous way.

Reo as a child was greatly loved by a care-giving figure who was abused by a dominating protective figure. This child then got caught in the middle, protecting the care-giving figure from the protective figure. This somehow failed and he, to deal with that pain, associated very closely with this dominating, abusive protective figure. As an adult, Reo has sought to gain power by dominating weak others, proving he made the right choice. He has great potential for pathos if the audience can understand his inner dilemma and pain.

In the Year 2510, Reo was part of a village, far away from the city that he had always feared, in one of the deepest forests on the Planet of Aulron... He was in the woods one day when Officials from the Universal Tournaments ordered a mascarace on the small village. Reo was hiding in the forest when he saw them coming, scared to death. They killed everyone in the village, including Reo's wife and child... He vowed a vengance on them and then went into disguise to fight for the Universal Tournaments, seeking strength and a chance to confront the head Officials...

Having had an average education, Reo wants to be in control but is more likely to handle the power with a light hand. He s also likely to defer some power to others he feels are more qualified.

At work, Reo can be loud, bossy and bullying. He pursues power and control aggressively. He can seem overwhelming to others, anti-social and unfeeling. He s attracted to jobs where he s in power.

Reo is a Charles Manson-like leader (maybe not that infamous), able to draw people into his world with speech. He would make a great cult leader, rallying weak individuals against some system he sees as evil. He may use another system to help him win others over (i.e. religion). But, underlying it all is a personal vendetta that surfaces at unusual times. He may go off on strange tangents that don't seem to make sense, at times using threats to get what he wants. Followers are generally weak in some way and he is a charismatic people person, able to use whatever he learns to draw this person in closer. "You're father would've wanted you to." "Is that really what you want?" When others show him sympathy, he can lash out in anger, perceiving this as patronizing.

Reo is aggressive and loves to exert control over others. As he sinks into unhealthiness and becomes more isolated, he may lose contact with reality and certainly with his own feelings. The world is trying to control him and he won't allow it, becoming paranoid and phobic. Afraid of anything that threatens to get him down. His language of controlling others becomes language about being controlled. At this point, he may rely on threats and verbal attacks to get what he wants. When others show him sympathy, he lashes out in anger perceiving this as patronizing.

Internal Dialogue: "I can do it. I feel good when I'm powerful."

Dialogue examples: "Don't try to flatter me. It won't work." "What the f**k!" "You've got no clue." Internal Dialogue: "I can do it. I'm powerful."

Reo can be confrontational and bull-headed in a relationship. He is direct and persistent. Other characters feel safe being on his side, but the control can be hard to deal with. His inability to show vulnerability is difficult for partners or friends. He likes partners who are independent and strong, but allow him to be in control. Reo tends to be attracted to Type 2s (The Helper) for friends and generally avoids Type 5s (The Thinker).

Reo releases the overwhelming need to keep things under control. Finding that love of others is more important than keeping control, allowing others to be themselves and to take some control. Perhaps the love of another will allow him to release control completely, which either has an effect he didn't expect, an even more effective control of others, or results in a self-sacrifice that helps everyone who was loyal to him. Through self-sacrifice he can truly become immortal.

Reo psychologically changes toward opening himself up to others rather than controlling them. He learns that others are competent and trustworthy, releasing the strict control he has been forcing on every situation since childhood. There's a freeing of self, allowing him to express true feelings, showing weaknesses even. There's a humbling, humanizing effect.

Story Beat 1: To kill the Officials of the Universal Tournaments.  
Story Beat 2: To get vengance on the Officials.  
Story Beat 3: To one day rebuild the village he used to belong to.  
Story Beat 4: To seek power.  
Story Beat 5: To seek courage.  
Story Beat 6: To one day return to Auldron...  
Story Beat 7: To confront the Head Official.  
Story Beat 8: To stay under disguise as long as applicable.  
Story Beat 9: Hope to resurrect his fallen villagers (the power of a Spirit). 


	32. Random Interviewness! 1

Some Random Interviewness! ~ Part 1 :D

Kio: "Wait a second..."  
Kyoya: "Where the hell are we?"  
Kotoko: -reading and then looks up- "Wha...?"  
Michiri: "Where did the TV go?"  
Kiumi: "Yeaaaa!"  
Jade: "Why do I think..."  
Richter: "...This has to do with Reiki..."  
Hazama: -appears- "Where am I? I was just-"  
Michiri: "No one wants to hear your goddamned story!"  
Hazama: "What did you say?"

-door slams open-

Kirby: "In here!"  
Reiki: "All of you shut the freaking hell up! Sit down you two!"  
Michiri and Hazama: "Fine!" -sit-  
Reiki: "Come on!"  
Shuji: "If you say so..."  
?: "No."  
Reiki: "Oh come on!"  
?: "No."  
Reiki: -whispers to Kirby-

Kirby: -tackles-  
?: "H-HEY!"  
Reiki: "Gonna come?"  
?: "F-Fine-"  
Kirby: -drags body out-  
Kyoya: "You got caught too?"  
Kirby: -throws Duke down in chair-  
Duke: "Tch..."  
Reiki: "Okay, Shuji! Sit down now~" -shuts door-  
Shuji: -sits next to Jade-  
Reiki: "Okay! Let's begin!"  
Others who are confused: "Begin what?"

-Commencing-

Reiki: "This is an interview!"  
Confused people: "What?"  
Reiki: "Okay, Shuji, get your cards! You too, Kirby!"  
Both: -pull cards out-  
Kirby: "Yay!"  
Reiki: -takes cards out- "First question! Remember, these are so random... :D To Kio!"  
Kio: "This can't be random..."  
Reiki: "Oh be quiet! Okay! This question is... What is with the Mask and Cape?"  
Kio: "None of your goddammed business."  
Kirby: -whispers to Reiki- "That's not an answer..."  
Reiki: "Yea..."

-door slams open-

?: -walks in- "I made it!"  
Reiki: "YOU'RE LATE!"  
?: -sits- "Yea yea!"  
Kio: "Why in the HELL is here?"  
Kirby: "Hiiii Galacta!"  
Galacta Knight: -grin-  
Kio: -glare-  
Reiki: -giggle-  
Kio: "QUIET."  
Reiki: "Hmph."  
Shuji: "I'll go. This question is for..." -opens flap- "It's for Michiri-chan."  
Michiri: "Yay!"  
Shuji: "Who is your best friend?"  
Michiri: "Kotoko-san of course!" -hugs Kotoko-  
Kotoko: "Hmn..."  
Kyoya: -sigh-  
Kirby: "Question for...! Kio-kun~!"  
Kio: "WHAT? AGAIN?"  
Kyoya: "They said it was random."  
Kio: "I doubt it now...!" -folds arms and leans in chair-  
Kirby: "Okayyyyyy~ How many people have the Meta Knight title in your family?"  
Kio: "I don't know."  
Kirby: "But that's not an answer...!"  
Kio: "I seriously don't know. Multiple people have held up."  
Kirby: -hmph- :O Reiki: "Next question! Is for...! Let's see... Hmn... Hey..."  
Shuji: -leans over- "That says it's for Galacta."  
Reiki: "Ohhh! I couldn't read it! Thank you Shuji!"  
Galacta: "Shoot."  
Kyoya: -fires-  
Galacta: "WHAT'S WITH ALMOST TAKING MY HEAD OFF?"  
Kyoya: "You said fire."  
-random fire-  
Galcta: "WHO FIRED THAT?"  
Kotoko: -points at Shuji without looking up-  
Galacta: "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"  
Shuji: "Kyoya said fire."  
-randoma fire of fire magic-  
Galacta: "SERIOUSLY! WHO DID THAT?"  
Michiri: "Reiki did it because Ikutsuki-san said f-"  
Galacta: "Don't you DARE say that word!"  
Reiki: "I said no weapons during this."  
Kotoko: "You didn't give any rules."  
Kyoya: "And you just did that."  
Reiki: "One, I could of sworn I did! Two, I didn't use a weapon, that was magic! And three, hmmmn, three...? I don't have a three..."  
Kirby: "I don't think there has to be a three..."  
Reiki: "REALLY?"  
All: "Yes."  
Reiki: "I seeeeeeeeee~~~~"  
Galacta: "DO THE GODDAMMED QUESTION ALREADY!"  
Reiki: "Okay! Who do you want to fight most?"  
Galacta: "The current Meta Knight."  
Kio: "Well n- HEY! Why the hell me?"  
Galacta: "Because I wanna."  
Kio: "Tch."  
Kirby: "Next question is for Kio-kun again~~!"  
Kio: "WHAT? AGAIN?"  
Michiri: "That s-"  
Kirby: "Shhh!"  
Michiri: -nods-  
Kirby: "Okay~ Kio: "Tch..." -puts feet on table-  
Kotoko and Shuji: "That's not very proper..."  
Kio: "Like I care." -leans-  
Kirby: "Can Reiki hug you?"  
Kio and Reiki: "WHAT?" -Kio falls over on head-  
Kio: "OW!"  
Reiki: "Let me see that!"  
Kirby: -hides name flap-  
Reiki: "NOO! NEVER."  
Kio: "I agree!" -Kio's hand wove in the air where his chair is-  
Kirby: "Awwww..." (next time you two willlllllll~~~~~~!)  
Reiki: "The next question is for Kiumi."  
-silence-  
Reiki: "Kiumi?"  
-silence-  
Shuji: "Umm..."  
Kotoko: -bumps Kiumi-  
Kiumi: -silence-  
Michiri: -shakes her-  
Reiki: -jumps on table- "Someone in there?"  
Shuji: "Please get down..."  
Michiri: -shakes harder-  
-Kiumi's phone falls out with headphones plugged in-  
Michiri: -takes Kiumi's hood off- "She feel asleep listening to music!"  
Kotoko: "Hmn..." -grabs headphones by chord and fall out of slot, letting out music-  
~~songs switch suddenly~~ ~~~~ Reiki: -still standing on table- "That sounds like The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku..."  
Kiumi: "H-Huh?" -suddenly wakes up-  
Kotoko: "Rise and shine."  
Michiri: "Rise and shine!"  
Kiumi: "Huh...? Where am I?"  
Reiki: -leans over- "Don't you dare fake it~"  
Kiumi: -blink-  
Kio: -moan and tries to get up, grabbing the table hard-  
-shaking-  
Reiki: "K-Kio! STOP IT!"  
-Reiki's weight leaning over tips table-  
Reiki: "You DUMBASS!" -falls over on Shuji-  
shuji: -jumps out of way-  
-Reiki falls right into the chair, head first...-  
-Chair breaks in two-  
Reiki: X_x -snap-  
Jade: "Huh?" -jumps up- "What happened?"  
Galacta: "Were you sleeping two?"  
Jade: "Was..." -sees Reiki- "Do I even want to know?"  
All: "No."  
-everyone sees table on top of Kio-  
Kio: "H-Help..."  
All: "No."  
Shuji: -walks over to camera- "I think that's enough..." -turns it off-

~Hazama: Did you forget I was here?~ ~Duke: I think I'm glad Reiki didn't notice us...~ ~Hazama: Hmph!~ ~Richter: Probably...~ 


	33. Resisted FUTURE

_**Resisted FUTURE (Girl's Version) (Guy's Version)**_

_**~*Guy's in ()**_

Memories begin to fade away.

Where did the little things we remembered go? (Where did the little things we endured go?)

Where did the little things we loved go? (Where did the little things we hated go?)

The FUTURE seems to fading away at the seems of all. (The FUTURE is useless without such things.)

All the little things I loved faded away. (All the little things I hated faded away.)  
The sunshine's smile began to crumble. (The moon's frown began to crumble.)  
My friends next to me began to forget.  
And most importantly of all... Where did he go? (And most importantly of all... Where did she go?)

I want to remember it all.  
I want to chant out to reach the future.  
Where did the memories last? (Where did the memories die?)  
Where did the memories die? (Where did the memories last?)  
Where did they go?

I ran through the gates of time to reach them all.  
I want to connect them all to you, my friends.  
Smiles returning, all I wanna see...  
I will chain it all. I all want to link.

I will share it all with you.

Memories began to fade away.

Where did the little things we endured go? (Where did the little things we remembered go?)

Where did the little things we hated go? (Where did the little things we loved go?)  
The FUTURE is useless without such things. (The FUTURE seems to fading away at the seems of all.)

All the little things I hated faded away. (All the little things I loved faded away.)

The moon's frown began to crumble. (The sunshine's smile began to crumble.)  
My friends next to me began to forget.  
And most important of all... Where did he leave? (And most important of all... Where did she leave?)

I wanted to remember it all.  
I want to chant out to reach the future.  
It's all dying as we run towards it.  
How come life had to end like this?  
Someone come and call after him... (Someone come and call after her...)

The FUTURE seems to be fading away as we reach it...  
Just as the day begins to turn to night. (Just as the night begins to turn to day.)

Just as the night begins fade to day. (Just as the day begins to fade to night.)

We reach forward one more time...

Starlight shines and we chase the unpleasant things.  
From the beginning, we could never chase it one more time.  
Time to retake the FUTURE that is ours...

Time to grab a hold of the vanishing chains.

The resisted FUTURE is nothing to us know.  
I remember the day he came to me. (I remember the day she came to me.)

We grab a hold of the memories we forgotten.  
And I continue to chase the resisting FUTURE to tomorrow...


	34. Kahone Aiya GX PROFILE

Introduction (Warning : Japanese Names for story and stuff. Too lazy to repalce the English ones at the end... lO)  
-Only Valid for Seasons 1&2 as an OC (never had a pleasure in 3&4 (except Judai vs Saiou =3). :P)  
*also excuse spelling mistakes :O I was too lazy to open a Spell Checking program

Name (last, first): Kahone Aiya (enrolled as Kahone Sou until discovered at the end of Season 1)

Nickname(s): None

Age: 14 (15 when discovered)

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Birthday: September 30th

Life Story: A girl who grew up in Domino City. She also had a passion for dueling when her mother gave her cards for her Fifth Birthday and taught the rules of Duel Monsters. She remembers walking around the city and seeing Edo Phoenix walking around one day. Shortly after that, her mother went missing. Aiya enrolled in the Academy behind her father's back dressed as a boy to at least have more of a chance to get in (due to her low lifestyle. The Cards she got were hard enough on their own because how she grew up :O)

About You

Personality: (see separate profile for Sou's Personality) Aiya on her own is enough of a dork. She is also quite mischevious. She often sneaks around and "tests" if she can get away with stealing something. She states it's a test to see how long it would take someone to notice that something went missing. The girl is usually cheerful when around Judai and friends. She generally loves dueling and enjoys a challenge from one of her friends (commonly going into weekly "games" with Judai). She also doesnt't enjoy studying and calls it "unneccesary reads". She also commonly misses class as Aiya because she stays up late and wakes up late/sleeps in.

Good Habit(s): Always training for Duels

Bad Habit(s): Stealing ("tests"), disregarding studying

Like(s): Dueling, Stealing, Sleeping in, Staying up late, Contests, Edo, Takuma

Dislike(s): Studying, Bad Sports

Hobbies: Dueling, Games, Stealing (D), Sleeping

Fear(s): The Light of Destruction, Her Father, Whoever took her Mother

Strength(s): Variety, Dueling (Practice)

Weakness(es): Not very good combinations (until her Deck was completely modified)

Special Powers/Abilities: None in particular

Extras: Her Duel Disk is modified from the original Slifer Red Duel Disk

Dreams and Talents

Ambition/Life-long Dream: To become the best Duelist (spoken), To find her Mother (actual)

Occupation/Job: Freshman Student / Slifer Red Student

Best Class(es): Gym

Worst Class(es): ...Everything else (despite decent grades)

Family and Friends

Parent(s): Alex Kahone and Iris Kahone

Sibling(s): None

Relative(s): Alex Kahone (Father), Iris Kahone (Mother)

Pet(s): None

Best Friend(s): Yuki Judai, Saiou Mizuchi, Saiou Takuma, Phoenix Edo

Friend(s): Uh, lots of people as Aiya (she's a friendly girl~), only her select group as Sou

Crush(es): Saiou Takuma

Rival(s): Yuki Judai, Phoenix Edo, Manjoume Jun

Enemies: Light of Destruction, Manjoume Jun (only in arguments as Sou, more friendly as Aiya)

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Information

Affiliation [ie. Jaden's group, Shadow Riders, etc.] : Judai's Group

Dueling Skills [ie. 1 being the worst, 10, the best]: ...7 or 8/10

Special Cards or Weapons: Ancient Reckogning, Imitation Black, Solar Stargazer, Solar Nightingale (Solar Series)

Looks and Appearance

Body Type/Looks: Slim/Normal Weight

Blood Type: Slender

Height: 5'5" (167.64cm)

Weight: 120lb (54.43kg)

Outfit(s): Slifer Red Uniform (Male), Casual Uniform, Solar Mistress Costume, Solar Nightingale Costume, Solar Stargazer Costume

Accessories: Amulet, Pendant, Card Case / Card Pouch

Makeup: None

Scent: Regular!

Hairstyle(s): Semi-Short, uneven bangs (as Sou) Long (grown out before returning for the 2nd Year), still uneven bangs (as Aiya)

Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry and/or Piercings: None except jewelry being her amulet and pendant

Extra Information

Theme Song/Quote: "Let's begin, be ready to be destroyed!"

Favorite Food(s): She says she doesn't have one ._.

Favorite Color(s): Red, Blue

Favorite Number(s): 7

Favorite Season(s): Winter

Favorite Holiday(s): Christmas

Favorite Time of Day: Bedtime (whenever she falls asleep. She describes her favorite time of day as whenever she is sleeping)

Character Opinions (from her side ;D)

Good Guys

Jaden/Juudai Yuuki: "Fun dueling partner and rival~" (Finds fun when dueling him/with him)

Syrus Truesdale: "Grow up!" (Irritated by child behavior)

Chumley Huffington: "Eating contest! =3" (Finds fun to challenge)

Alexis Rhodes: "Did you say something?" (Ignores a lot)

Chazz Princeton: "Bring it!" (Likes dueling him a lot)

Bastion Misawa: "You're making my head hurt!" (She doesn't like Math you know...)

Zane Truesdale: "..." (No comment)

Vellian Crowler: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" (Finds... him... or her... ._. Creepy...)

Lyman Banner: "Am I in trouble?" (He commonly finds her up to something... Nya.)

Blair Flannigan: "Wha?" (Commonly ignores... Though not on purpose...)

Atticus Rhodes: "Eeek!" (Finds very creepy as well.) "Not buying it..."

Aster Phoenix: "E... Edo... Where is he...?" (She... gets along with him. But, omit, bad when talking at first. She always asks him where Saiou is.)

Tyranno Hassleberry: "Was I supposedly to be listening? You're annoying." (She finds him annoying and barely listens to what he says.)

-I TOLD YOU NO SEASON 3/4 O-  
-No Duel Monsters either. They aren't involved :P (as... She would put it...)-

Bad Guys

Shadow Riders (Most commets are made through Sou and Sou only. Sou does not comment on people often, therefore often no comment at all.)

Kagemaru: "..." (She doesn't usually comment on him.)

Nightshroud: "...Ne?" (No comment.)

Camula: "Vampires are stupid." (Only comment.)

Amazoness Tania: "..." (No comment.)

Don Zaloog: "..." (No comment.)

Abidos: "History is boring. That means you're boring, buddy." (Only comment.)

Titan: "Fake." (Only comment.)

Amnael: "...You...? You? You cannot be him...!" (Amazement that Amnael = Daitokuji-sensei, which she denies a lot... Nya.)

Society of Light

Lorenzo: "..." (She never saw him in person.)

Princess Rose: "He picked you...? Tch..." (Irritated when she first sees her as a Representative to Saiou.)

Bob Banter: "Weirdo!" (Only comment.)

Howard X. Miller: "YOU? PRO? HIGHER THAN EDO?" (Surprised when she learns that he is a Pro Duelist ranked higher than Edo.)

Prince Ojin: "Royalty is boring. What a bore~" (One of her only comments about him.)

Dr. Eisenstein: "Uhhhhhhh... Nerd..." (Only comment she could make.)

Sarina: "Sorry, Mizuchi. Guess I couldn't help. Judai's more useful than me, heh~" (Comment after Judai saves Saiou.)

Thunder: "I'm gonna get Mizuchi..." (Comment when seeing him.)

Frost: "Victory? How boring~" (Comment on how he wants victory only.)

Blaze: "Where does she find these creepy people..." (After learning that it was Mizuchi who "hired" him.)

T-Bone: "...Seriously...?" (Same condition as above.)

Sartorius: "...Saiou... I..." (Only comment when she first sees him at Duel Academy/Academia.) 


	35. Kahone Sou GX PROFILE

Introduction (Warning : Japanese Names for story and stuff. Too lazy to replace the English ones at the end... |O)  
-Only Valid for Seasons 1&2 as an OC (never had a pleasure in 3&4 (except Judai vs Saiou =3). :P)  
*also excuse spelling mistakes :O I was too lazy to open a Spell Checking program

Name (last, first): Kahone Sou (enrolled as until the end of Season 1 when he is revealed to be the female Aiya)

Nickname(s): None

Age: 14

Species: Human

Gender: Male (actually Female)

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Birthday: September 30th

Life Story: A girl who grew up in Domino City. She also had a passion for dueling when her mother gave her cards for her Fifth Birthday and taught the rules of Duel Monsters. She remembers walking around the city and seeing Edo Phoenix walking around one day. Shortly after that, her mother went missing. Aiya enrolled in the Academy behind her father's back dressed as a boy to at least have more of a chance to get in (due to her low lifestyle. The Cards she got were hard enough on their own because how she grew up :O)

About You

Personality: (see separate profile for Aiya's Personality) Sou is a quiet, much quieter than Aiya, person. He generally keeps things to himself but Aiya tends to get out when Dueling others (more specifically, when dueling Judai and when dueling Edo towards the end of Season 1). Sou attends class more than his actual self does (Aiya tends to miss class a lot while Sou almost always attends class). Sou himself does not study for tests and gets good grades. Sou is also not as mischevious and does not challenge people (like weekly "games" with Judai) all of the time. Most of the time, it is him getting challenged into do doing something or into Dueling someone.

Good Habit(s): Trains for Duels

Bad Habit(s): Disregarding studying

Like(s): Dueling, Class, Daitokuji-sensei (as a mentor/teacher)

Dislike(s): GUESS WHAT STAFF MEMBER, Studying

Hobbies: Dueling, The Daily Challenge, Helping Daitokuji-sensei

Fear(s): The Light of Destruction, Father, Whoever took his Mother (same as Aiya)

Strength(s): Variety, Dueling (because of Practice), Physical work

Weakness(es): Not very good at Combinations (until Deck modification in Season 1)

Special Powers/Abilities: None in particular

Extras: His Duel Disk is modified from the original Slifer Red Duel Disk

Dreams and Talents

Ambition/Life-long Dream: To become the best Duelist (spoken), to find his Mother (actual) - same as Aiya

Occupation/Job: Freshman Student / Slifer Red Student

Best Class(es): Gym

Worst Class(es): Everything Else ._. (despite decent / good grades)

Family and Friends

Parent(s): Alex Kahone and Iris Kahone

Sibling(s): None

Relative(s): Alex Kahone (Father), Iris Kahone (Mother)

Pet(s): None

Best Friend(s): Yuki Judai, Saiou Mizuchi, Saiou Takuma, Phoenix Edo

Friend(s): Select Group (as Sou)

Crush(es): None (as Sou) -I just couldn't transfer Aiya's over... ROFL.-

Rival(s): Yuki Judai, Phoenix Edo, Manjoume Jun

Enemies: Light of Destruction, Manjoume Jun

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Information

Affiliation [ie. Jaden's group, Shadow Riders, etc.] : Judai's Group

Dueling Skills [ie. 1 being the worst, 10, the best]: 7 or 8/10

Special Cards or Weapons: Ancient Reckogning, Imitation Black, Solar Stargazer, Solar Nightingale (Solar Series)

Looks and Appearance

Body Type/Looks: Slim/Normal Weight

Blood Type: Slender

Height: 5'5" (167.64cm)

Weight: 120lb (54.43kg)

Outfit(s): Slifer Red Uniform (Male), Casual Uniform, Solar Mistress Costume, Solar Nightingale Costume, Solar Stargazer Costume

Accessories: Amulet, Pendant, Card Case / Card Pouch

Makeup: None

Scent: Regular, ne?

Hairstyle(s): Semi-Shirt, uneven bangs (as Sou) Long (grown out before returning for the 2nd Year), still uneven bangs (as Aiya)

Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry and/or Piercings: None except jewelry being his amulet and pendant

Extra Information (same as Aiya except Quote obviously)

Theme Song/Quote: "Irritating... Let's get this over with!"

Favorite Food(s): Says he doesn't have one ._.

Favorite Color(s): Red, Blue

Favorite Number(s): 7

Favorite Season(s): Winter

Favorite Holiday(s): Christmas

Favorite Time of Day: Bedtime (shared with Aiya Personality.)

Character Opinions (from his side ;D)

Good Guys

Jaden/Juudai Yuuki: "Bring it, Yuki." (Commonly challenges Judai or vice-versa.)

Syrus Truesdale: "Hey, annoying one, go away." (Disregards him like his brother.)

Chumley Huffington: "How... Annoying..." (Never comments as Sou majority of the time.)

Alexis Rhodes: "What?" (Ignores like Aiya.)

Chazz Princeton: "How boring." (Disregards him a lot more as Sou.)

Bastion Misawa: "How can you do such things for... Duel Monsters. It's simple, you know..." (Comment on how he always does Math for putting things like Decks together.)

Zane Truesdale: "Go away. You're annoying." (He hates him.)

Vellian Crowler: "Out of my way." (Hates him... or her...)

Lyman Banner: "Yes, Professor?" (Sou has much higher regard for Daitokuji than Aiya... Nya.)

Blair Flannigan: "..." (No opinion.)

Atticus Rhodes: "?" (Only has a "raiased" opinion by the "weirdo" as Aiya puts it.)

Aster Phoenix: "Edo." (Never really states anything as Sou because duels Edo as Aiya.)

Tyranno Hassleberry: "..." (No real opinion as Sou)

-I TOLD YOU NO SEASON 3/4 O-  
-No Duel Monsters either. They aren't involved :P (as... Aiya would put it. Sou probably wouldn't care O)-

Bad Guys

Shadow Riders (Sou does not comment often.)

Kagemaru: "..." (No comment.)

Nightshroud: "..." (No comment.)

Camula: "Vampires are very cliche, fictious, the likes." (One of his only comments.)

Amazoness Tania: "..." (No comment.)

Don Zaloog: "..." (No comment.)

Abidos: "You are history. That is the past, losing once and losing again." (One of his only comments.)

Titan: "Fake cards, tools? Pathetic." (One of his only comments.)

Amnael: "Amnael, give me it back this moment!" (Sou's disregard for others and his want for things shortly before Aiya "takes over"... Nya.)

(*Slightly/are altered from Aiya quotes)

Society of Light

Lorenzo: "..." (Never met.)

Princess Rose: "..." (Never met.)

Bob Banter: "..." (Never met.)

Howard X. Miller: "..." (Never met.)

Prince Ojin: "..." (Never met.)

Dr. Eisenstein: "..." (Never met.)

Sarina: "Mizuchi, get out of my way." (Comment to Mizuchi showing how Sou disregards her far more than Aiya's friendship with her.)

Thunder: "..." (Never met.)

Frost: "..." (Never met.)

Blaze: "..." (Never met.)

T-Bone: "..." (Never met.)

Sartorius: "Go away." (Spoken to Saiou when Aiya is Sou during Season 2.)

(*Never met means that under the alias as Sou, Aiya never met the person.) 


	36. Warrior's Rampage DECK

_**Kahone Sou/Kahone Aiya's Main Deck:**_

_**MONSTERS:**_

_**1-Kuriboh, Dark, 1 Star, Fiend / Effect, ATK 300, DEF 200**_

_**2-Armed Samurai : Ben Kei, Dark, 4 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 500, DEF 800**_

_**3-Marauding Captain, Earth, 3 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 1200, DEF 400**_

_**4-Exiled Force, Earth, 4 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 1000, DEF 1000**_

_**5-Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, Earth, 4 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 1100, DEF 1200**_

_**6-Gearfried the Swordmaster, Light, 7 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 2600, DEF 2200**_

_**7-Gilford the Legend, Earth, 8 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 2600, DEF 2000**_

_**8-Gearfried the Iron Knight, Earth, 4 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 1800, DEF 1600**_

_**9-Evocator Chevalier, Fire, 4 Stars, Warrior / Gemini, ATK 1900, DEF 900**_

_**10-Freed the Matchless General, Earth, 5 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 2300, DEF 1700**_

_**11-Woodland Archer, Earth, 3 Stars, Beast-Warrior / Effect, ATK 1400, DEF 1300**_

_**12-Stray Asmodian, Fire, 3 Stars, Fiend / Effect, ATK 1300, DEF 1700**_

_**13-Twin-Sword Marauder, Dark, 4 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 1600, DEF 1000**_

_**14-Necro Gardna, Dark, 3 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 600, DEF 1300**_

_**15-Sword Hunter, Earth, 7 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 2450, DEF 1700**_

_**16-Field-Commander Rahz, Earth, 4 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 1600, DEF 1200**_

_**17-Warrior Dai Grepher, Earth, 4 Stars, Warrior, ATK 1700, DEF 1600**_

_**18-Big Shield Gardna, Earth, 4 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 100, DEF 2600**_

_**19-The Immortal Bushi, Dark, 3 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 1200, DEF 600**_

_**20-Armor Breaker, Earth, 3 Stars, Warrior / Union, ATK 800, DEF 800**_

_**21-Goblin Attack Force, Earth, 4 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 2300, DEF 0**_

_**SPELLS:**_

_**22-Gemini Spark**_

_**23-Hidden Armory**_

_**24-Polymerization**_

_**25-Monster Reborn**_

_**26-Shield Crush**_

_**27-Mystical Space Typhoon**_

_**28-Divine Sword : Phoenix Blade**_

_**29-Fusion Sword Murasame Blade**_

_**30-Sword of Dragon's Soul**_

_**31-Lightning Blade**_

_**32-Reinforcement of the Army**_

_**33-Heart of Clear Water**_

_**34-Shooting Star Bow – Ceal**_

_**35-United We Stand**_

_**36-Scapegoat**_

_**37-The Warrior Returning Alive**_

_**38-Foolish Burial**_

_**39-Fairy Meteor Crush**_

_**40-Axe of Despair**_

_**41-Release Restraint**_

_**42-Spirit Burner**_

_**43-Soul Taker**_

_**44-Rain of Mercy**_

_**45-Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce**_

_**46-Burden of the Mighty**_

_**47-Pot of Avarice**_

_**TRAPS:**_

_**48-Mirror Force**_

_**49-Dust Tornado**_

_**50-Staunch Defender**_

_**51-Token Stampede**_

_**52-Bad Reaction to Simochi**_

_**53-Gift Card**_

_**54-The Paths of Destiny**_

_**55-Bottomless Trap Hole**_

_**56-Limit Reverse**_

_**57-Different Dimension Capsule**_

_**58-Ring of Destruction**_

_**59-Waboku**_

_**60-Torrential Tribute**_


	37. Dimension Warriors DECK

_**Kahone Aiya/Kahone Sou's Second Deck "Dimension Warriors":**_

_**MONSTERS:**_

_**1-Amazoness Chain Master, Earth, 4 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 1500, DEF 1300**_

_**2-Amazoness Fighter, Earth, 4 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 1500, DEF 1300**_

_**3-Amazoness Paladin, Earth, 4 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 1700, DEF 300**_

_**4-Amazoness Queen, Earth, 6 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 2400, DEF 1800**_

_**5-Amazoness Sage, Earth, 4 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 1400, DEF 700**_

_**6-Amazoness Scouts, Earth, 2 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 500, DEF 1100**_

_**7-Amazoness Swords Woman, Earth, 4 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 1500, DEF 1600**_

_**8-Amazoness Trainee, Earth, 4 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 1500, DEF 1300**_

_**9-The Unfriendly Amazon, Earth, 4 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 2000, DEF 1000**_

_**10-Amazoness Blowpiper, Earth, 3 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 800, DEF 1500**_

_**11-Amazoness Archer, Earth 4 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 1400, DEF 1000**_

_**12-Marauding Captain, Earth, 3 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 1200, DEF 400**_

_**13-Amazoness Tiger, Earth, 4 Stars, Beast / Effect, ATK 1100, DEF 1500**_

_**14-Command Knight, Fire, 4 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 1200, DEF 1900**_

_**15-Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, Earth, 4 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 1100, DEF 1200**_

_**16-Giant Rat, Earth, 4 Stars, Beast / Effect, ATK 1400, DEF 1450**_

_**17-D.D. Assailant, Earth, 4 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 1700, DEF 1600**_

_**18-D.D. Crazy Beast, 3 Stars, Beast / Effect, ATK 1400, DEF 1400**_

_**19-The Immortal Bushi, Dark, 3 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 1200, DEF 600**_

_**20-D.D. Crow, Dark, 1 Star, Winged Beast / Effect, ATK 100, DEF 100**_

_**21-D.D. Destroyer, Earth, 4 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 1000, DEF 1000**_

_**22-D.D. Guide, Dark, 4 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 1400, DEF 1000**_

_**23-D.D. Scout Plane, Dark, 2 Stars, Machine / Effect, ATK 800, DEF 1200**_

_**24-D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master, Light, 5 Stars, Spellcaster / Effect, ATK 1700, DEF 1500**_

_**25-Different Dimension Dragon, Light, 5 Stars, Dragon / Effect, ATK 1200, DEF 1500**_

_**26-D.D. Survivor, Dark, 4 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 1800, DEF 200**_

_**27-D.D. Warrior, Earth, 4 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 1200, DEF 1000**_

_**28-D.D. Warrior Lady, Light, 4 Stars, Warrior / Effect, ATK 1500, DEF 1600**_

_**29-D.D. Trainer, Dark, 1 Star, Fiend, ATK 100, DEF 2000**_

_**SPELLS:**_

_**30-Amazoness Village**_

_**31-Demise of the Land**_

_**32-Cost Down**_

_**33-Reinforcement of the Army**_

_**34-The Warrior Returning Alive**_

_**35-Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce**_

_**36-Heart of Clear Water**_

_**37-Shooting Star Bow – Ceal**_

_**38-Solidarity**_

_**39-Burden of the Mighty**_

_**40-Amazoness Fighting Spirit**_

_**41-Amazoness Heirloom**_

_**42-Amazoness Spellcaster**_

_**43-The A. Forces**_

_**44-United We Stand**_

_**45-Pot of Avarice**_

_**46-Enemy Controller**_

_**47-Mystical Space Typhoon**_

_**48-Burial From a Different Dimension**_

_**TRAPS:**_

_**49-Mirror Force**_

_**50-Bottomless Trap Hole**_

_**51-Limit Reverse**_

_**52-Ring of Destruction**_

_**53-Torrential Tribute**_

_**54-Crevice Into the Different Dimension**_

_**55-D.D. Dynamite**_

_**56-D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation**_

_**57-Different Dimension Capsule**_

_**58-Return From the Different Dimension**_

_**59-Different Dimension Ground**_

_**60-Dimension Wall**_


End file.
